


Roșu | قرمز

by vampire_sh17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Gay, Historical, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Smut, Top Harry, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_sh17/pseuds/vampire_sh17
Summary: قرمز فقط یک رنگ نبود.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	1. Porumbel (فاخته)

>   
>  **[.Vreau să scriu o scrisoare către viitor]**

شاید براي اولين بار در تمام عمرم براي نوشتن نامه اي اقدام كردم.

نامه اي براي من...!  
براي مني كه انتظارش را مي كشم.   
كسي كه هيچ چيز جز گذر زمان، نمي تواند فاصله او را به من نزديك تر كند.

از بالاترين طبقه ي كتابخانه ي حقيرانه خود ، قلم و كاغذي برداشتم.

براي من، خواندن كتاب هاي ادبي، هميشه بر تحرير، ارجعيت داشت.   
اما گاه و بي گاه نوشتن، راه گريزي براي دور شدن از افكار افسار گسيخته ام بود.

از نظر من، دست هايم ارزش لمس كردن قلم را نداشتند...

با اين حال بر روي صندلي چوبي نشستم و به كاغذ پيش روي خود نگريستم.

كاغذي كه كمي تيره تر از رنگ برف است.   
خاكستري...  
طيفي از رنگ هاي سفيد و سياه...

با دستاني لرزان قلم را برداشتم و در دوات فرو بردم.   
نوك قلم سياه شد...

در دنياي من همه چيز از دو رنگ سياه و سفيد تشكيل شده است.

اينجا؛ حتی آسمان نيز خاكستري رنگ است...

شروع به نوشتن كردم.   
نوشتن براي فردي كه شوق ديدار او، دليل تپيدن قلبم است.

آن فرد  
"من"  
هستم.

و حال ، اين فرد ناشايست براي بدست گرفتن قلمي آغشته به دوات، به تحرير نامه اي براي 'خود' مي پردازد...

.

شمع ، گريستن را وداع گفت. اشك هايش به اتمام رسيده بود.   
شعله خاموش شد...

در انتهاي نامه ، تنها به نوشتن يك [L] به عنوان فرستنده، بسنده كردم.   
سپس برگه را پنج بار تا زدم و نخ نازكي به آن متصل نمودم...

خانه در سكوت غرق گشته بود.   
حدس مي زدم ماما خفته باشد.   
و كالوين... نمي دانم. شايد در محضر پروفسور...  
مست و شاد.

بي درنگ از خانه خارج شدم. در چوبي را نيمه باز گذاشتم و به سمت كبوتر خانه قدم برداشتم.

سرما خيلي شديد نبود اما بخار هوايي گرم، بر اثر نفس هايم ، در هوا پديدار مي شد.

به سرعت از جلوي در ورودي عمارت پروفسور عبور كردم و پس از آن به كبوترخانه رسيدم.

اكثر پرنده ها به خواب رفته بودند اما با ورود من همهمه اي در قفس ايجاد شد.

پس از زمان اندكي فضا آرام گشت. سفيد ترين فاخته را از روي كاه هاي خشك بلند كردم، نخ سياه رنگ نامه را به پاي چپ پرنده گره زدم و براي اينكه آرام بگيرد به نوازش بال هاي پاك او پرداختم.

صدايي از پشت سر به گوش رسيد.   
خش خش و نداي له شدن حُطام هايي ، در سكوت باغ فرياد مي كشيد.

كبوتر ها شروع به بال زدن كردند و پرهاي سفيد در هواي خفه ي قفس ، به پرواز در آمد.   
به آرامي زمزمه كردم

"هيس...آروم باشين."

اما گويي تنها شنونده ي حرف خويش ، خودم بودم...  
در اين ميان ، فاخته از بين دست هايم رهايي يافت.   
بال هاي سفيد رنگش را در فضاي شلوغ قفس تكان داد و بي توجه به ديگر پرندگانِ آشفته حال، از شكاف در قفس عبور كرد.

فاخته، آزاد بود...

آزادي كه خود آن را بدست آورده بود؛ نه با كمك من.

پرنده نامه رسان بي هيچ هراسي، در زير نور مهتاب از نظر ها خارج شد...

ديگر كبوتر ها به جايگاه خود بازگشتند... براي دقايقي؛ با نگاهي خيره، به پرندگاني كه بر خلاف چند لحظه پيش، ساكت بودند نگريستم...

سپس از قفس بيرون جستم و با اطمينان در كبوترخانه را بستم.   
در راه برگشت، سكوت تمام فضا را در آغوش گرفته بود، اما در دوردست ها، جغدي به مجادله با اين بي صدايي مي پرداخت.

سرم را به سمت پايين سوق دادم و با سرعت بيشتري حركت كردم.   
دلهره ي عجيبي موجب تپش شديد تر قلبم شده بود .

صداي خش خش ها دوباره شنيده شد... اين بار، نزديك تر... و مي توانم قسم بخورم كه آواي ضعيفي از تنفسي عميق به گوشم مي رسيد.

برگشتم و در تاريكي مطلق شب به كبوترخانه نگاه كردم.   
فاخته هاي عمارت دوباره فضاي باغ را مُشَوّش كرده بودند...

پس از نگاهي گذرا، با سرعت سريع تري شروع به راه رفتن و گاه دويدن كردم.

ترس و هراسي غريبه در وجودم جوانه زده بود...

و آن احساس...يا شايد توهم ِ نگاه هاي خيره ، موجب گُر گرفتن وجودم شده بود.   
سر برگرداندم و باز هم چشمانم را به تاريكي سپردم.   
به راهم ادامه دادم... راهي كه در روز هاي پاييزي برايم همچو بهشت بود و حالا در تاريكي شب، شراره هاي نامرئي اش را به سمتم هدايت مي كرد....  
مسير به اتمام نمي رسيد.

از در نيمه باز خانه عبور كردم و بلافاصله در را بستم.   
صداي بسته شدن در چوبي ، نداي خفه اي ايجاد كرد.   
نفس نفس مي زدم و بيشتر خود را به چوب قديمي فشار مي دادم.

"لويي؟! اين وقت شب بيرون چيكار مي كردي؟"

تنفس را از خاطر بردم. سرم را به آرامي بالا آوردم.   
بازتاب برق چشمان ماما در تاريكي خودنمايي مي كرد.

"دستشويي...رفته بودم دستشويي. "

بي آنكه منتظر پاسخي از سوي اون باشم، افزودم :

"شب بخير ماما!"

سپس وارد اتاق شدم و بي درنگ خود را ميان لحاف پشمي، غرق كردم...

در انتهاي شب، تنها من مانده بودم، رخت خوابي گرم...  
و افكاري آزاد.   
آزاد ، همچون آن كبوتر نامه رسان...

.

با حس باد سردي بر روي صورتم چشمانم را گشودم...پنجره قديمي اتاق باز بود و هواي خنك به درون مي وزيد...

خورشيد در آستانه ي طلوع بود.

از رخت خواب خارج شدم و با فاصله ي نسبتا زيادي كنار پنجره ايستادم...

طاقچه ي كوچك پنجره، غرق در رنگي نو بود...  
رنگي جديد كه مي دانستم طيفي از سياه يا سفيد نيست...  
فاخته ي نامه بر، خفته بود.   
خفته در مايعي به رنگ سرخ.   
قرمزي از تبار سياه!

كبوتر سفيد، حال، با گردني شكسته، غرق در خون خود بود...

به آرامي او را از روي طاقچه بلند كردم.   
سرد و خشك...

پر هاي سفيدي كه در شب پيش مانند ابريشم در بين دستانم مي لغزيد ،   
حال خيس و سرخ بود.

كبوترنامهرسان، بهخانهبازگشتهبود _._  
كبوترنامهرسان، بی نامهبهخانهبازگشتهبود _._

> **[** **من** **مي** **خواهم** **نامه** **اي** **به** **آينده** **بنويسم** **. ]**


	2. Prieten vechi (دوست قديمي)

>   
>  **[.Ea și-a ascuns mâinile]**

جسد سرد پرنده ي بي نوا را درون دستمالي پارچه اي پيچيدم و به حياط رفتم.

گنجشك هاي خاكستري از روي زمين خرده نان هايي را كه ماما ريخته بود را مي خوردند.

كبوتر سرخ را بيشتر در دستانم فشردم.

به پشت خانه رفتم...   
جايي كه ديوار عمارت آنجاست... و پس از ديوار تنها جنگل است كه باقي مي ماند.

با حركتي سريع ، جسم بي جان پرنده را به پرواز در آوردم.   
به اوج رفت...و در اوج سقوط كرد.

فلسفه هاي زيادي براي پرواز در كتاب ها خوانده ام.   
در همان كتاب هايي كه پروفسور آن ها را بديهي مي داند...

فلسفه هايي كه مي گويند :   
" هدف پرواز كردن، سقوطي بي پايان است. "

به سمت منبع آب حركت كردم.

آن رنگ غريبه، دست هايم را گُل آرايي كرده بود.

رد خون، مانند زغال نبود كه تا مدت ها سياهي اش ، دستم را لكه دار كند...  
رد خون، مانند سفيدي آرد نبود كه پس از شستشو دستم را در آغوش بگيرد و خمير شود.   
رد خون، به رواني آب از دستم پاك شد.   
با نجابت و بدون هيچ منٌت.

سرخ زيبا بود...

"لویی! لو!"

ماما صدايم مي زد. وارد خانه شدم.   
از آواي ضعيفي كه بر خانه حكم فرما بود مي توانستم حدس بزنم در آشپزخانه است.

" صبح بخير ماما..."

سپس جلو رفتم و دست هايش را بوسيدم.   
او ، ارزشمند ترين دارايي زندگي من بود...

"...كاري با من داشتي؟ "

لبخند زد.   
" صدات كردم تا بياي با هم صبحانه بخوريم.  
كالوين هم اومده...  
يه صبحانه خانوادگي. "

رو به ماما خنديدم و شور و اشتياق دروغين خود را نمايان ساختم.

كالوين وارد آشپزخانه شد و روي يكي از صندلي هاي ميز غذاخوري نشست.   
ميزي كه پروفسور به ما هديه داده بود...

به آرامي زمزمه كردم   
"سلام پاپا."

اهميتي نداشت، كالوين حرف مرا شنيده يا نه.   
قصد من، تنها به جاي آوردن ادب و احترامي بود كه بايد گذاشته مي شد...   
ادب و احترامي كه از يك فرزند انتظار مي رفت...

كالوين، خيلي چيز ها بود.   
شايد يك باغبان مهربان، رفيق دائم الخمر پروفسور، همسر ماما؛  
و مردي سخت چهره.

اما يك پدر نبود...

پس از آن صبحانه ي به اصطلاح خانوادگي از خانه خارج شدم.   
لبخند هاي مصنوعي را از صورتم برداشتم و مانند هميشه راهم را از جاده ي كنار جنگل آغاز نمودم...

پروفسور در مواقعي كه اجازه ي استفاده از كتب گرانبهايش را به من مي دهد ، شروع به گفتن افسانه هايي در مورد اين جاده ي خاكي و پر كلوخه مي كند.

مسيري كه اكثر اوقات خلوت است و تنهايي اش را به من مي سپارد.

مسيري كه كه يك طرف آن رودخانه اي پر خروش اما با طمانينه،  
و در طرف ديگر جنگلي درهم و داراي خويي وحشي به چشم مي خورد...

.

نور آفتاب خود را از ميان ابر ها عبور مي داد و بر رودخانه مي تابيد   
سنگ هاي تيره رنگي در ته رودخانه مي درخشيدند.

در طول راه تمام حواسم به سنگ كوچكي كه با پا حركتش مي دادم بود. كلوخه اي خاكي كه قدم به قدم راه را با من مي شمرد.   
سرم را بالا گرفتم... تابلوي سفيد رنگ اداره ي پست از دور ديده مي شد.   
تابلويي كه به ياد دارم در روز هاي ابتدايي نصب آن سفيد تر از پر هاي كبوتر نامه رسان بود.

پروفسور، راه هاي قديمي را ترجيح مي داد... يادم مي آيد هميشه جمله ي :  
" با گذر زمان و پيشرفت صنعت ، دنيا رو به نابودي مي رود "  
از او شنيده مي شد...  
پروفسور از ارتباط با خوي طبيعي انسان لذت مي برد!   
اما با اين حال، دوستاني بودند كه به عقايد او اهميتي نمي دادند.

پروفسور پير بود...  
بر روي صندلي چرخ دار مي نشست.   
گاه مست، و گاه بي هوش بود.   
اما همچنان پروفسور بود...

وارد اداره پست شدم. موجي از هواي گرم بر صورتم بر خورد كرد.   
به سمت ميز رفتم و منتظر ليليان ماندم...

ليليان دختري دو رگه بود. مادرش را در شهر با عنوان زني بي فكر و خيال مي شناسند.   
زني كه پس از مرگ ِ اوليور، پدر ليليان، به عياشي و هرزگي پرداخت...  
از حرف هاي ماما، به ياد دارم مادر ليليان از شرق به انگلستان مهاجرت كرده بود...   
و هنوز كه هنوز است چهره ي غريب او در بين مردمان جاي نيفتاده است.

ليليان، دختري منزوي بود. كسي كه به ندرت حرف مي زد.   
اما آقاي ريچارد به دليل دوستي كه با مادرش داشت به او در اداره پست كار داده بود.

از آن سوي ميز به سمتم آمد. لبخندي گنگ زدم و به چشمانش كه خجالت از آن ساطح مي شد، نگريستم.   
گيسوان طلايي او بر شانه هاي افتاده اش رها بود.

"نامه ي جديدي براي پروفسور نيامده؟ "

ليليان همچنان نگاهش را به من دوخته بود. حركتي نمي كرد.

" ليليان؟! "

به خودش آمد.

"بـ...بله لويي. پروفسور يدونه نامه داره. "

سپس نگاهش را از من گرفت و به سمت كمد كوچكي كه متعلق به نامه هاي پروفسور بود رفت.   
بعد از برداشتن نامه دوباره به سمت ميز برگشت.   
دست راستم را دراز كردم تا آن پاك نامه ي عجيب را بگيرم.

ليليان، پاكت سفيد رنگ را دو دستي و به آرامي بر روي ميز گذاشت.   
آستين پيراهن بلند و بافتني اش را پايين تر كشيد.   
دست چپش اندكي مي لرزيد.   
به سرعت دستانش را پشت بدنش پنهان كرد و از ميز فاصله گرفت.

"روز خوبي داشته باشي لويي. "

سرم را تكان دادم و از اداره پست خارج شدم.

در راه برگشت، جاده خلوت تر از هميشه بود. حتي آواز پرندگان نيز شنيده نمي شد. و تنها، آواي حركت آب رودخانه به گوش مي رسيد كه مانند هميشه خود را بر فضا غالب مي كرد...

به پشت سر برگشتم. درشكه اي در ديدرس بود.   
همچنان كه به من نزديك تر مي شد به نگاه كردن ادامه دادم.   
دو اسب سياه رنگ موجب حركت درشكه شده بودند... اسب هايي كه حدس مي زدم پنج سالي بيش ندارند.   
چشمانشان با تكه چرم هايي پوشيده شده بود...

درشكه چي زني ميانسال و خميده بود و اين، با ظاهر مجلل و مرفه درشكه، تضاد داشت.   
پنجره ها با پارچه هايي سياه پوشيده شده بودند و هيچ روزنه اي براي ديدن داخل درشكه وجود نداشت.

نگاه كردن را متوقف كردم و به راهم ادامه دادم...

زن، اسب ها را در وسط جاده نگه داشت.   
حال، بدنه ي كالسكه در مجاورت بدن من قرار گرفته بود.   
كمي جلوتر رفتم.   
نگاهي گذرا به زن انداختم. اما او بلافاصله گفت :

"پسرم...عمارت پروفسور برنارد كَسْپِر كجاست؟"

سرم را به تندي و به نشانه ي تاييد تكان دادم.

"حدود دو مايل راه تا خانه ي پروفسور مونده خانم... من پسر باغبانشان هستم. "

" اوه... پس باعث افتخارِ اربابه كه تا عمارت، ايشون رو همراهي كني..."

دوستان پروفسور معمولا به ديدار او نمي آمدند... و اگر هم مي آمدند مي پنداشتم بايد افراد متشخصي باشند. زيرا كه هنوز، به ياد پروفسور هستند...

پروفسور هرگز از خانه خارج نمي شد و تنها كساني كه شاهد زندگي خاكستري او و روز به روز فرتوت شدنش بودند؛ من، كالوين، ماما و بطري هاي گران قيمت مشروبات الكلي بوديم.

" همچنين خانم."

سپس به سمت كالسكه رفتم. در نسبتاً كوچكي داشت. دستم را بر روي دستگيره نهادم و به پايين كشيدم...

فضاي داخلي درشكه به شدت تاريك بود.   
شايد سياه تر از تمام سياهي هايي كه تا به امروز ديده بودم.   
ترس و دلهره ي ضعيفي كه وجودم را فرا گرفته بود را كنار گذاشتم...

براي من، دوستان پروفسو به اندازه ي خود ايشان مورد اعتماد و احترام بودند.

به سرعت وارد اتاقك كالسكه شدم.   
بوي تلخ و عجيبي در آن جا حكم فرمايي مي كرد.

رايحه اي غريب كه مانند بوي آهن، خام بود.

درب فلزي خود به خود بسته شد. صدايش رعشه اي بر وجودم انداخت.

كورمال كورمال بر روي صندلي كالسكه نشستم. به نظر مي آمد از چرمي مرغوب ساخته شده باشد.

مردمك هاي چشمانم در انتظار پرتويي از نور خود را رها كرده بودند...  
با دست هايم، سعي در پيدا كردن جايگاه خويش بودم.

در اين ميان، ناگهان جرقه اي از نور فضا را مُزين كرد. سپس صداي چرخيدن فتيله اي در فضاي اتاقك پيچيد.

شعله اي در ميان تاريكي درخشيد ، تك و تنها در ميان سياهي مطلق...   
ولي ادامه داد و روشنايي را -گرچه اندك- اما به فضا بخشيد.

فرد، آن چراغ نفتي يا فانوس را از سقف كوتاه كالسكه آويزان كرد.   
و من در آن لحظه دست او را ديدم كه با دستكش چرم و سياهي پوشيده شده بود و انگشتاني بيش از حد باريك و بلند داشت.

حال كه چشمانم به آن نور ضعيف عادت كرده بود ، مي توانستم بدن 'او' را ببينم.   
ظاهراً هر چيزي كه مربوط به آن شخص بود رنگ تيره اي داشت.   
كلاه كارتولايي (cartola) بر سرش ديده مي شد و كفش هايش مانند چكمه هايي بود كه پروفسور براي اسب سواري به من هديه داده بود.   
پاي چپش كه به نظر بلند مي رسيد را بر پاي راستش انداخته بود  
و به پنجره هاي پوشيده شده با پارچه هايي به رنگ مشكي مي نگريست.

به كناره ي صندلي خزيدم و پاهايم را به يكديگر چسباندم   
و سعي كردم با ادب و احترام در محضر وي بنشينم.   
نامه را بر روي پاهايم قرار دادم و براي رفع سكوت سنگين جو، نفسي عميق كشيدم.   
سكوت از بين نرفت...

به مرد نگاه كردم...حال كه با دقت بيشتري به او مي نگريستم، مي ديدم كه عينكي بر چشمانش دارد.   
عينكي با شيشه هاي تيره...  
پنداشتم شايد نابينا باشد.

ديگر ويژگي كه در اون ديده مي شد موهاي وي بود...  
مو هايي كه فارغ از هر گونه شقاوت، بر شانه هاي مرد رها بودند.

نور محدود و كم اتاقك، باعث مي شد اجزاي صورت او در نظرم نباشد. اما نيم‌رخي كه برايم به نمايش گذاشته بود، نشان مي داد بيش از سه دهه نيست كه پا به اين دنيا گذاشته است.

سكوت، بسيار آزار دهنده بود.   
حركت كرد...چيزي را به دهانش نزديك كرد.   
به نظر مي رسيد جامي براي نوشيدني است.   
باز تاب نوري كه از خود نشان مي داد، ثابت مي كرد جام، نقره فام است.

جرعه اي نوشيد...حركات مرد بسيار آرام بود. حتی آرام تر از كتاب خواندن پروفسور...

نگاه او همچنان به پنجره ي سياه دوخته شده بود، گويي سخت در فكر است.

" به نظر مي رسه سرعت اداره پستتون، حتی از اون كبوتر هايي كه برنارد برام مي فرسته كمتره. "

صدايي عجيب داشت.   
به شدت خشك و دورگه بود  
و شايد مي توانست كمي ترسناك باشد...

اندكي صبر كردم. سعي داشتم با بهترين ادبيات ممكن جمله اي بسازم...

" اداره تازه تأسيسه و كاركنانش كمي نا آگاه هستند...   
همچنين پروفسور از ارتباط دادن انسان ها با خوي طبيعي حيوانات لذت مي برن."

تلاش كردم لبخندي نيمه نصفه بر روي صورتم ايجاد كنم.

"برنارد خانواده ي خوبي نداشت...اما خودش رو وقف علم كرد. "

حرف زدن را متوقف كرد. لحنش به شدت بي تفاوت بود... 

پاسخي ندادم. به نظر مي رسيد مي خواهد سخن خود را كامل كند...  
براي دومين بار در زماني كه من وارد كالسكه شدم، جام را به سمت دهانش برد و جرعه اي از مايع داخل آن نوشيد. 

" برنارد به خوي طبيعي حيوانات اهميتي نميده...  
اون از مطالعه بر وحشيگري ها لذت مي بره لويي. "

لويي لويي لويي.   
مرد ، اسم من را مي دانست !   
با خود انديشيدم ، كه هرگز حتی در دور ترين خيالاتم هم نمي گذشت كه روزي پروفسور با يكي از دوستانش در مورد من، نامه نگاري كند!

بي توجه به تمام حرف هايي كه از پروفسور گفته بود ، به سرعت پاسخ دادم :

" شما من رو مي شناسيد. "

سعي كردم جمله‌ام خبري و مستحكم باشد.

" نه... من تورو نمي شناسم. فقط اسمت رو مي دونم. "

باز هم ساكت شد. روال كارش را فهميده بودم.   
پس خيره به او منتظر ماندم...

" مي دوني لويي،   
چند سال بعد...يك روزي به خودت مياي و مي بيني اسم خيلي از انسان هارو مي دوني ولي هيچ كدومشون رو نمي شناسي... "

> **[** **او** **دست** **هايش** **را** **پنهان** **كرد.** **]**


	3. Vânător (شكارچي)

>   
>  **[.Bernard înseamnă, puternic ca un urs]**

مرد ديگر سخني بر زبان نياورد. من هم ساكت شدم... حركات كالسكه آرام تر شد و من در آن لحظه صداي شيهه ي اسب ها را شنيدم. درشكه ايستاده بود. پنداشتم به عمارت رسيده ايم.گلويم را صاف كردم و منتظر حركتي از سوي 'او' شدم. براي اولين بار در طول مسير ، سرش را به سمتم چرخواند و به من نگريست.

" روز خوبي داشته باشي لويي. "

سرم را تكان دادم و دستگيره را به سمت پايين كشيدم.

"همچنين آقا. "

سپس در كالسكه را اندكي باز كردم. مرد به دور ترين نقطه ي كالسكه خزيد و كلاهش را پايين تر آورد. بي توجه ، از درشكه پياده شدم و در را رها كردم. 

نور با شدت زيادي بر چشم هايم مي تابيد... احساس فرد نابينايي را داشتم كه پس از عمري پرتو هاي نور چشمانش را نوازش مي كرد.

درشكه رفته بود و تنها رد پايي كه به جاي گذاشته بود، گمراهي و سردرگمي عجيبي براي من بود.

و دو دست خالي...نامه را در درشكه جاي گذاشته بودم! احتمالا از دستم افتاده بود. و حال، نه درشكه اي ديده مي شد و نه نامه اي...

سرافكنده از كنار درختان شاه بلوط هندي كه ميوه هايش بر روي زمين ريخته بود گذشتم و به خانه رسيدم.

صداي ماما و كالوين از سوي آشپزخانه شنيده مي شد. بالاپوشم را از تن در آوردم و به آن ها ملحق شدم.

"سلام ماما. سلام پاپا. "

سپس به سمت ماما رفتم و او را لحظه اي در آغوش گرفتم.

كالوين درباره ي افسردگي اخير پروفسور سخن مي گفت.به نظر مي رسيد در تلاش براي تنظيم وصيعت نامه اي براي خود بود.

در اين دو دهه ي زندگي ام ، تنها پروفسور بود كه موجب تغیير در يكنواخت بودن روز ها مي شد. شخصيت عجيبي داشت...بار ها از كالوين شنيده بودم زندگي سخت و پر مشقتي را گذرانده بود.

هنگامي كه در آستانه ي چهارده سالگي خود بودم، بزرگ ترين آرزويم داشتن پدري چون پروفسور بود...تك خنده اي كردم. آن روز ها، هدفي نو پا نيز در وجودم فرياد مي زد.

به ياد دارم در ٢٦ ام دسامبر سال ١٩٠٥، هنگامي كه براي پوشيدن پوتين هاي زمستاني كه پروفسور براي تولدم به من هديه داده بود ، به همراه ليليان به باغشان رفته بودم كالوين را ديدم...

كالوين وارد خانه ي ليليان شده بود...او مرا نديد...در آن لحظه به سمت ليليان رفتم و پرسيدم :

"پاپا اينجا چيكار مي كنه؟"

ليليان دستم را كشيده بود و به ته باغ برد. مي دويد و بلند بلند قهقهه مي زد.

" نمي دونم. حتما با مامان كار داره ! "

كالوين همچين پدري بود، اما ماما به اون عشق مي ورزيد...

پس از اين همه سال گاه و بي گاه از خود مي پرسم، آيا ماما واقعيت را مي داند؟ گرچه؛ حتی اگر بداند تنها قلب و روحش مي تواند مخزن اشك هايش شود... و رفته رفته، با دانستن اين حقيقت تار به تار موهايش به رنگ برف درآيد. براي ماما، راهي جز اشك ريختن و درد كشيدن در باطن، و خنديدن و شاد بودن در ظاهر وجود نداشت...

پس از دانستن اين حقيقت درمورد كالوين، زندگي ام را بر پايه ي هدفي قرار دادم و با خود عهد بستم؛ روزي دست ماما را مي گيرم و از اين شهر نفرين شده فرار مي كنم.

شايد تا حالا، تنها دليل ماندن من در اين شهر سياه و سفيد، پروفسور بود...

به سمت اتاقم رفتم. صد صفحه از آخرين كتابي كه پروفسور به من قرض داده بود باقي مانده بود. كتاب ، جين اير (Jane Eyre) نام داشت و به قلم يكي از خواهران برونته بود. جلد كتاب رنگي سفيد داشت و موضوعش چندان دلنشين نبود.

پروفسور به نويسندگان انگليسي ارادت خاصي داشت و از جمله ي آن ها شارلوت و اميلي برونته، و البته جين آستين بودند. به ياد دارم هنگامي كه هنوز خواندن و نوشتن را نياموخته بودم، پروفسور كتاب غرور و تعصب و اَبي شمالي، كه هر دو به قلم جين آستين بودند را با صداي خويش برايم مي خواند.

...بي توجه به افكار درهم و آشفته ام شروع به خواندن كتاب كردم.

تا شايد بتوانم به ديدار پروفسور بروم؛ كتاب را به او تحويل دهم و در مورد نامه ي مفقود شده با او حرف بزنم.

.

غرق در كتابي شده بودم كه تا چندي پيش آن را دلنشين نمي دانستم... پايان كتاب بسي عجيب بود، اما برونته به نوعي به آن پرداخته بود كه گمان مي بردي در دنياي واقعي نيز اين گونه اتفاقات به چشم مي خورد!

باري پروفسور گفته بود من شبيه خواهران برونته هستم! هنگامي كه دليلش را پرسيدم گفت :

" تو دقيقا به اندازه ي شارلوت ريز پرداز و مانند اميلي خلاق هستي. "

صداي باز و بسته شدن در خانه به گوشم رسيد. كتاب را بستم و روي ميز نهادم و از اتاق خارج شدم. كالوين بود. ظاهراً از عمارت برمي گشت زيرا لباس مرتبي بر تن داشت.

آنقدر غرق در خواندن جين اير بودم كه حتی متوجه خارج شدن كالوين از خانه نشدم. و حال او بازگشته بود...

"لويي!"

صدايم زد. مدت ها بود، نام من در دهانش نچرخيده بود...

"بله پاپا. "

جوابي نداد. حتی به سوي من برنگشت. كلاه پشمي اش را از سرش برداشت و به سمت ماما كه كنار بخاري نشسته بود رفت. دست هايش را روي بخاري گرفت و رو به ماما گفت:

"مهمان جديدي براي پروفسور اومده..."

سپس سرفه اي كرد و دست هايش را كه بالاي بخاري نگه داشته بود به هم ماليد.

"ازم خواست به لويي اطلاع بدم كه امشب شام بهشون ملحق بشه. "

برق از سرم پريد. فوراً از خانه خارج شدم و ظرف كوچكي را از آب پر كردم. دست و صورتم را به آب آغشته نموده و دستي در ميان مو هاي كوتاهم كشيدم...بايد همه جوره مرتب به نظر برسم.

به داخل خانه برگشتم و به سوي اتاقم رفتم. از بين لباس هاي اندكي كه در كمد چوبي كوچكم وجود داشت، ژاكت بافتني سفيدي كه ماما سال گذشته برايم بافته بود را برداشتم و پوشيدم.

نيم بوت هاي چرمي كه داشتم را نيز از كناره ي كمد برداشتم و به پا كردم.

هنگامي كه سيزده سال داشتم پروفسور بر اثر رَم كردن اسبش بر زمين افتاد. پس از آن حادثه ديگر نتوانست برروي پاهايش راه رود. هرگز از خانه خارج نشد...بعد از اينكه حركت كردن پروفسور وابسته به يك صندلي چرخدار شد، هر سال يك جفت كفش از چرمي مرغوب برايم مي خريد. و هر بار پس از آنكه با تمام وجود از او تشكر مي كردم، مي گفت :

" پا ها ارزشمند ترين عضو بدن هستند لويي. از آن ها به خوبي محافظت كن. "

و هميشه پس از اين حرف جمله اي از ذهنم مي گذشت. جمله اي كه تا به حال جرئت گفتنش را به پروفسور نداشتم.

' همه چيز به نوع خودش با ارزشه... اما تا وقتي اونارو از دست ندهي، ارزششون رو درك نمي كني.'

كتاب سفيد را از روي ميز برداشتم و دو دستي آن را نگه داشتم. با ساق دستم دستگيره را به سمت پايين سوق دادم و از خانه خارج شدم.

هوا تقريبا تاريك شده بود. باد نسبتا تندي مي وزيد و درختان را به رقص وا مي داشت. با عجله به سمت عمارت رفتم. سنگ هاي مرمريني كه به كناره ها در ورودي متصل بودند ، بيش از هر زماني خود نمايي مي كردند.

در بزرگ را با دست فشار دادم و وارد شدم...كلويي به سمتم آمد و گفت :

"پروفسور در كتابخانه هستند. "

سرم را برايش تكان دادم و لبخندي زدم. كلويي، زن ميانسال فرانسويي بود كه به نوعي پرستاري تمام وقت پروفسور را مي كرد. از پختن غذا گرفته تا نظافت عمارت بر عهده ي او بود. كم حرف مي زد و در زبان انگليسي مهارت زيادي نداشت... صورت او پر از لَك و جاي زخم هاي كوچك بود. هنگامي كه تازه به عمارت آمده بود ، از ماما شنيدم كه می گفت در كودكي به بيماري آبله مبتلا شده است و به دليل زخم هايي كه اين بيماري بر صورت و بدنش به جاي گذاشت ، هرگز ازدواج نكرد.

كلويي از صورتش خجالت مي كشيد. اين را وقتي متوجه شدم كه ديدم هنگام خارج شدن از عمارت روبنده اي سياه مي گذارد.

شايد، او از قضاوت شدن مي ترسد...

سمت كتابخانه رفتم. در باز بود اما من از روي احترام با پشت دست چپ ضربه اي به در زدم و بعد وارد شدم.

پروفسور مثل هميشه پشت ميزش كه از جنس چوب درخت گردو بود ديده مي شد. قلمي در دستش بود. به نظر مي رسيد در حال تحرير نامه اي است.

و اما در كنجي از كتابخانه قامت بلند مردي ديده مي شد. فردي كه پشت به من ايستاده بود و از بين انبوهي از كتاب ها به دنبال گم گشته اي مي گشت.

"سلام پروفسور..."

كمي مكث كردم.

"...سلام آقا. "

پروفسور نگاهي گذرا به من انداخت و گفت :

" خوش اومدي لويي."

مرد به اين سو برگشت. همان لباس ها، همان مو هاي بلند و همان انگشتان كشيده...حال، نه كلاهي بر سر داشت و نه عينكي بر چشمانش بود. از فرق سر تا نوك پاهايم را با چشمانش دريد.

اخم كم رنگي بر چهره ي سفيدش ديده مي شد.

سعي كردم نگاهم خيره نباشد، براي بار آخر به صورتش نگريستم...پوزخندي زد و سرش را به نشانه ي 'سلام' تكان داد و دوباره به سمت كتاب ها برگشت.

"بشين لويي. "

صداي پروفسور بود كه مرا از عالم خيال پردازي بيرون كشيد...

روي نزديك ترين صندلي نشستم و بدون هيچ سروصدايي كتابي كه در دست داشتم را روي ميز پروفسور قرار دادم و سپس به كفش هايم نگاه كردم.

جو سنگين و بدي در اتاق حاكميت مي كرد. چند دقيقه اي نگذشته بود كه صداي مرد به گوشم رسيد :

_"تقديم به پروفسور برنارد استايلز عزيز...نوشتن اين كتاب بدون اطلاعات شما ممكن نبود._

_امضا ، برام استوكر._ _دوازدهم اكتبر سال ١٨٩٧ "_

او كتابي خاكستري رنگ بر دست داشت. كتابي كه تا به امروز به آن دقتي نكرده بودم.

"برنارد...واقعا ازت نااميد شدم. تو به اون احمق ايرلندي چي گفتي كه يه جلد از چاپ اول اون كتاب مسخره اش رو بهت هديه داده ؟

كم كم دارم خجالت مي كشم كه..."

"بس كن!"

و اين صداي ناگهاني و نسبتا بلند پروفسور بود كه سخن 'او' را قطع كرد. اما مرد ادامه داد...

"هميشه گستاخ بودي برنارد. "

كتاب را سر جايش گذاشت و به سمت من آمد. روي صندلي رو به رويم نشست و مانند زماني كه در درشكه بوديم پاي چپش را بر روي پاي راستش گذاشت.

سرم را پايين انداختم و سعي كردم توجه ام را به شب پره ي كوچكي كه به نظر مي رسيد در پرواز كردن به مشكل بر خورده است بدهم. به او نمي نگريستم اما نگاه خيره اش بر وجودم سنگيني مي كرد.

پس از دقايقي، پروفسور قلم را از روي كاغذ بلند كرد و بر روي ميز گذاشت. به آرامي سرش را بالا گرفت و گفت:

"بابت نامه ي امروز ممنونم!و اينكه ، لويي ، مي خوام با مهمان جديدم آشنا شي و در مدت زماني كه در اينجا اقامت داره راهنماي او باشي. "

پنداشتم حتما مرد نامه را تحويل پروفسور داده است، پس هيچ نگفتم.

لبخندي از سر اطاعت زدم و برخاستم. سرم را اندكي به پايين سوق دادم و رو به مرد گفتم :

" همراهي با شما باعث افتخارم است آقا."

خنديد. سرش را به سوي پروفسور هدايت كرد و گفت :

" خوب تربيتش كردي برنارد! "

لحن تمسخر آميز وي لبخند را از روي لب هايم پاك كرد. اما هيچ نگفتم. موفقيت يك مرد به سكوت و ادب او بود.

قدمي به من نزديك تر شد و در چشمانم زل زد.

"هري ادوارد استايلز. "

خود را معرفي كرد و تا كمر خم شد... رفتار كنايه آميزش برايم غير قابل درك بود.

"خوشوقتم آقا. "

آن پوزخند همچنان بر روي چهره اش ديده مي شد...پروفسور چرخ هاي صندلي را به حركت در آورد و از ميز فاصله گرفت. آقاي استايلز به سمت او رفت و صندلي را به جلو حركت داد.

پروفسور از اينكه جلوي ديگران ضعيف به نظر برسد متنفر بود...

او از دروغ نيز متنفر بود... اما حتی پروفسور نيز گاهي دروغ مي گفت!

به ياد دارم يك بار از او پرسيده بودم' برنارد' به چه معناست. و او پاسخ داده بود :

" نامي آلماني است. من هيچ، از زبان آلمان ها نمي فهمم. "

دروغ مي گفت! بار ها او را ديده بودم كه به نقاشي كه بر ديوار اتاقش متصل بود زل مي زد. نقاشي، از پرتره ي زني در كنار كاخ آگوستوس بورگ در آلمان بود...

شبي كه براي اولين بار چشمم به آن نقاشي افتاد، پروفسور بيش از اندازه نوشيده بود و هنگامي كه به اتاقش وارد شدم فرياد كشيد و بطري شيشه اي را به سمت نقاشي پرتاب كرد. از روي صندلي چرخدار روي زمين افتاده بود. به سرعت از روي زمين بلندش كردم و او را بر روي تخت خواباندم. به شدت بوي الكل مي داد. چشمانش نيمه باز بود و به نقاشي مي نگريست.

وقتي از جاي برخاستم تا كلويي را خبر كنم، زمزمه اي از پروفسور شنيدم كه مي گفت:

" لبخند نزن مادر...لبخند نزن. برو و انتقامت رو از اون حرومزاده بگير!"

و در آن لحظه پنداشتم، زني كه در نقاشي وجود دارد مادر پروفسور است...زني كه از آلمان ها بود.

افكارم را كنار زدم و روي يكي از صندلي هاي ميز غذاخوري بزرگ نشستم. پروفسور در راس ميز و آقاي استايلز، مقابل من نشسته بود. غذا ها پيش از ورود ما روي ميز چيده شده بودند. كلويي جلو آمد و در بشقاب ها به مقدار كافي غذا كشيد.

غذاي اصلي، ران كباب شده ي حيواني بزرگ بود. به نظر مي رسيد گاو يا گاوميش باشد. با چاقوي برنده اي كه كنار دستمالم قرارداشت تكه اي از گوشت را جدا كردم و بر دهان نهادم. بسيار لذيذ و اندكي شور بود... طعم غريبه اي داشت. كمي لطيف تر از گوشت گاو و سرخ تر از گوسفند بود.

لقمه را به خوبي جويدم و فرو دادم. پروفسور با غدايش بازي مي كرد.و آقاي استايلز...او، باز هم به من زل زده بود.

"گوشت شكاره. علاقه ي برنارد به گوزن مرال غير قابل توصيفه... مگه نه _كَسْپِر_ ؟ "

لحن او در انتهاي سخنش كمي تحقير آميز بود.

" دقيقا به اندازه ي علاقه ي تو به شكار. "

صداي پروفسور بسيار آرام بود و به سختي شنيده مي شد.بيشتر مانند زمزمه اي غريب...

مرد، جام شراب را برداشت و نوشيدني داخلش را يك نفس آشاميد. سپس آن را محكم بر روي ميز كوباند!

" بــرنــارد! شبيه اسمت باش!من بي دليل اين اسم رو بهت ندادم. "

> **[** **برنارد** **به** **معناي** **قوي** **همچون** **خرس** **است.** **]**


	4. Gustul naturii (طعم طبيعت)

>   
>  **[.E o noapte lungă și are nevoie de omul lui]**

مدت ها بود او را اين گونه سر به زير نديده بودم، آخر از پروفسور بعيد بود كه در پاسخ به گستاخي ديگران سكوت كند.

پوزخند از روي لبان مرد پاك نشد. سرش را از سوي پروفسور برگرداند و دوباره به من نگاه كرد.

چشمانش همچون چاه هايي بود كه در شرق عمارت وجود داشت.  
همان قدر تاريك،  
همان قدر عميق،  
همان قدر ترسناك!

"لويي نظرت درباره ي گوشت گوزن مرال چيه؟"

او جوري رفتار مي كرد كه گمان مي بردي سال هاست با من بر سر سفره اي مي نشيند و غذا مي خورد!   
شايد بيش از حد احساس صميميت مي كرد.

پروفسور نيز هيچ نمي گفت. به بشقابش زل زده بود و هر چند دقيقه اي محتويات ظرف را جا به جا مي كرد.

لب هايم را تر كردم و گفتم:

"مزه ي غريبه اي داره... طعم طبيعت رو برام تداعي مي كنه."

بي صدا خنديد. خنده اي كه پنداشتم نمي تواند از روي شادي باشد...  
من هم لبخندي زدم.

انسان ها، گاه براي لبخند زدن دليلي نداشتند.

صدايش را صاف كرد.

"طبيعت شور تر از گوزن مراله لويي.  
و تلخ تر...  
طبيعت مزه پختگي نمي ده!  
شايد يه روزي وابسته به اين طعم بشي..."

پوزخندش را پر رنگ تر كرد و با نگاهش بند بند وجودم را لرزاند.

"كسي از آينده خبر نداره."

حرفي براي گفتن نداشتم پس به سكوت قناعت كردم.

پروفسور گفت:" چرا فقط ميز رو ترک نمي كني هري؟"سپس كمي مكث كرد و لبخند بي حالي زد.   
ادامه داد:" شب طولاني است و مرد خود را مي طلبد!"

اين جمله را مي شناختم...  
جمله اي پشت يكي از كتاب هاي طبقه ي چهارم كتابخانه بود.   
پروفسور هرگز اجازه ي خواندن آن كتاب ها را به من نمي داد...

مرد تک خنده اي كرد و در فضاي ساكت اتاق غذاخوري شروع به دست زدن كرد:

" مي بينم كه از هديه هايي كه برات مي فرستم به خوبي قدرداني مي كني!"

بي طمانينه از جاي برخاست و صندلي را به ميز نزديك كرد. دستي در بين موهاي آشفته اش كشيد و با لحني كنايه آميز رو به من گفت:

"هم نشيني با شما باعث افتخارم بود!  
ولي مجبورم براي چشيدن طعم طبيعت ميز رو ترك كنم.   
شب خوبي داشته باشي لويي..."

سپس به صورت نمادين تعظيم كرد. هيچ از رفتارش نمي فهميدم.

از ميز فاصله گرفت و با قدم هاي كشيده و بلند به سمت در رفت.

روي برنگرداند اما صداي عميقش بر اتاق چيره شد:

" و اره...شب مرد خودش رو مي طلبه برنارد!"

آواي پاشنه هاي بوت هايش كم كم محو شد.

حال، تنها من مانده بودم و پروفسور...   
سكوت در فضا دست و پا مي زد و تنها صدايي كه به گوش مي رسيد، نداي ضعيف سوختن هيزم هاي خشك جنگلي درون شومينه بود.

هوا را با صداي نسبتا بلندي از ريه هايم به بيرون راندم.

"پروفسور."

پيرمرد سرش را بالا گرفت و با آن چشمان خسته اش به من نگريست. خالي از هر گونه احساس...  
تا جايي كه مي دانستم نور چشم هاي پروفسور سال هاست كه خاموش شده بود...

ماما هميشه مي گفت:  
'پروفسور سال هاست كه در سياه چاله هاي مغزش فرياد مي كشد ولي كسي صدايش را نمي شنود...'

ادامه دادم:

" رفتار كنايه آميز آقاي استايلز براي چه بود؟!"

نگاهش را از من گرفت و به جام شرابي كه در سمت راست ميز بود نگريست.

"اون ازت خوشش اومده لويي..."

بلافاصله پاسخ دادم:" اما رفتارش اينو ثابت نمي كرد. "

چندين بار سرفه كرد، به نظر مي رسيد در صحبت كردن به مشكل بر خورده است.

خم شدم و جام را به دستش رساندم. جرعه اي نوشيد...

"اشتباه نكن لويي."

باز هم سخنش را قطع كرد.

" گوش كن!   
صداي نفس هات رو مي شنوي؟   
اكسيژن رو در ريه هات حس مي كني؟  
مي دوني كه هنوز خون در شريان هاي بدنت جريان داره؟  
مي بيني؟!  
تو هنوز زنده اي..."

با تعجب به صورت وحشت زده اش نگاه كردم. سنگين نفس مي كشيد و سرفه مي كرد.

" خوشحال باش لويي...هري ازت خوشش اومده!"

سپس با دستانش ميز را هل داد و اندكي فاصله گرفت...چرخ هاي صندلي را به حركت در آورد.

پروفسور فریاد کشید:"كلويي!!!" و صداي بم و لرزانش در اتاق پيچيد.

زن، سراسيمه وارد شد. آسين هاي لباسش را پايين كشيد و گفت:

"بله پروفسور؟"

"من رو ببر تو اتاقم!"

صدايش رفته رفته ضعيف تر شد. گويي خاطراتي را به ياد آورده بود كه اوقات تلخش را سياه كرد...

كلويي دسته هاي صندلي را گرفت و پروفسور را از اتاق خارج كرد.

سكوت دوباره فضا را فرا گرفت. حال ديگر صداي سوختن چوب ها هم به گوش نمي رسيد. هيزم هاي درون شومينه به اتمام رسيده بودند و تنها چيزي كه در آنجا به چشم مي خورد خاكستر بود.

فضاي غذاخوري رفته رفته سرد تر مي شد و تاريكيِ ضعيفي در قدم به قدم اتاق پرسه مي زد. نگاهي گذرا به ساعتي كه در بالاي شومينه نصب شده بود انداختم. حدوداً يك ساعت تا نيمه شب باقي مانده بود.

حتماً ماما انتظار مرا مي كشيد.  
در این دنیا، آخرین چیزی که خواستار دیدارش بودم، نگرانی ماما بود...  
اين كه عزيز ترين فرد زندگي ام، براي بي توجهي من، دلش شور بزند.

از اتاق غذاخوري خارج شدم. كسي در راهرو به چشم نمي خورد. احتمال دادم كلويي پس از بردن پروفسور، به آشپزخانه رفته باشد.

در مورد آقاي استايلز هم ايده اي نداشتم.   
آن مرد زيادي عجيب بود.  
چشم هاي عميق او، انگشتان كشيده ي او، پا هاي بلند او...  
همه چيز درباره ي او عجيب بود.

در ورودي عمارت را گشودم و خارج شدم. هوا ديگر خنك نبود...  
حال، سرما به خوبي در فضاي شب فرمانروايي مي كرد. آسمان نيز صاف صاف بود و ستارگان بيش از شب هاي ديگر مي درخشيدند.

از پله هاي جلوي در عمارت يكي در ميان پريدم و با سرعت نسبتا زيادي به سوي خانه حركت كردم.

برگ هاي خشك درختان شاه بلوط هندي زير پا هايم له مي شد و آواي دلنشيني ايجاد مي كرد.

ماما هميشه اصرار داشت همراه خود فانوسي داشته باشد تا راهم را روشن كند!  
اما من، از زيبايي كه تاريكي شب به نمايش مي گذاشت لذت مي بردم...  
اين كه برگ ها و بوته هاي سبز در آسمان شب به همراه باد مي رقصيدند برايم بسيار ديدني بود.

در چوبی ورودی خانه را فشردم و وارد شدم. رگباري از هواي گرم و شيرين بر صورت و دستانم بر خورد كرد.

با عجله در را بستم تا سرماي سوزناكِ بيرون وارد نشود.

شمعي در كناره ي صندلي ماما، روي ميز مي سوخت. به نظر مي رسيد مدت زمان زيادي را به گريستن پرداخته است...

در مجاورت شمع، ماما بر روي صندلي نشسته بود.

مو هاي نسبتا كوتاه و خاكستري اش گردن صاف و سفيد او را پوشانده بود و چشم هاي او فارغ از هر گونه نور، بسته بود...

لبخندي زدم و پيشش رفتم. با دستانم به آرامي تكانش دادم.

" ماما! ماما! بيدار شو! برو تو اتاق بخواب. "

چشمان گيراي خود را گشود و با سردرگمي به من نگاه كرد.

"بلند شو ماما..."

زير بازويش را گرفتم. از جاي برخاست و وارد اتاق شد. تخت خواب دو نفره خالي بود و لحاف سفيد، مرتب تر از هر وقت ديگري بر روي تخت جاي خوش كرده بود.

"كالوين هنوز نيامده..."

جمله اش خبري را مي رساند.

مي داني، محتواي خبر هيچ اهميت نداشت... كالوين مدت ها بود كه ديگر من را تحت تاثير خود قرار نمي داد.  
اما درد و ضعفي كه در صداي ماما احساس مي شد ذره ذره ي مرا به نابودي مي كشاند...

او، براي تجربه كردن همه ي اين ها زيادي بي گناه بود...

در اين دنيا چه گناهكار باشي و چه بي گناه بايد طعم رنجش و سختي را بكشي.

اين، اصلي بود كه در دو دهه ي زندگي ام هر روز و هر ساعت به خود ياد آوري مي كردم!

پتوي پشمين روي تخت را كنار زدم. ماما دراز كشيد و سرش را به آرامي روي بالشت گذاشت. سپس لحاف را روي بدنش كشيدم و بوسه اي بر پيشاني اش نهادم.

" شب بخير ماما. "

به سمت اتاق خود رفتم و در اين بين شمعي كه نفس هاي آخر خود را مي كشيد را هم خاموش كردم...

حال، روشنايي خانه تنها با نور مهتاب بود...لباس هايم را از تن در آوردم و بالاپوش و شلوار نسبتا راحتي را جايگزين آن كردم.

پس از آن در كنار پنجره ايستادم. پرده ي پارچه اي نازكي را كه پنجره را پوشانده بود، اندكي كنار زدم و به فضاي بيرون نگريستم...

بسي تاريك بود...  
تاريك، همچون سياهي آسمان!   
نور ماه بر درختان مي تابيد و باعث می شد سایه هایشان قد علم کنند.  
و در اين بين سايه ي درخت بيد مجنون، مجنون وار به همراه باد مي رقصيد...

سايه ي ديگري را نيز مي ديدم...غريبه بود...سعي كردم با دقت بيشتري بنگرم اما گويي سايه ، حتی سريع تر از تندي پلك هايم از نظر ها غيب شد...

اخم كم رنگي بر چهره ام نشست...پرده را به حالت اوليه در آوردم. به سمت تخت خواب رفتم و لحاف را كنار زدم.

حدس مي زدم ساعت از نيمه شب گذشته باشد...  
اهميتي ندادم. بر روي تخت دراز كشيدم و خود را در ميان تار و پود غرق نمودم...

مي انديشيدم...

به پروفسو؛  
كه چگونه نااميد از هرگونه اميد، هر روزش را آغاز مي كند.

به كالوين؛  
كه دست از خوش گذراني و عياشي نمي كشد.  
كاش، كلمات مي توانستند ميزان تنفر من به آن مرد را بيان كنند...  
چگونه روزي او را پدر خويش مي دانستم؟!

به ماما؛  
كه به دنيا آمد تا آگاهانه زندگي خويش را تباه كند...و حال، هر روزش را با نگراني و گريستن هاي پنهاني سر مي كند...

و به ميهمان جديد پروفسور؛  
آقاي استايلز...  
فردي جوان كه تنها چندي از من بزرگتر بود ولي با بي شرمي تمام با پروفسور سخن مي گفت.   
فردي كه تنها نيمي از روز است كه او را مي شناسم اما تمام فكر و ذهن من را درگير خود كرده است...  
فردي كه با آن لباس هاي اشرافي و موهاي افشانش مرا به ياد شخصيت هاي ماندگار رمان هاي ادبي مي اندازد!

افكار عجيبم را كنار زدم. چشمانم را فرو بستم و سعي كردم بخوابم...

-

نور به شدت از روزنه هاي پرده، به داخل اتاق وارد مي شد.   
چندين بار پلك زدم و چشمانم را گشودم.   
دست و پا هايم بر اثر خواب بيش از حد گرفته بود. احساس فردي را داشتم كه براي روز ها و هفته ها به خواب رفته بود...

از جاي برخاستم. خميازه ي عميقي كشيدم و از اتاق خارج شدم.خانه در سكوتي نه چندان لذت بخش فرو رفته بود و هيچ صدايي به گوش نمي رسيد...

سعي كردم بيشتر دقت كنم: اما خير...صداي ماما در خانه نمي پيچيد...

به ظاهر، تنها موجودي كه در خانه نفس مي كشيد من بودم و اين بسي عجيب بود...

ماما و كالوين هميشه صبح خيلي زود بر مي خاستند.  
ماما صبحانه را آماده مي كرد و كالوين به اصطبل مي رفت تا به چند اسبي كه پروفسور داشت رسيدگي كند.

پس از آن اتفاق پروفسور تمام اسب هايش را فروخت و تنها چهار اسب را نگه داشت...

هنگامي كه دليل نگه داشتن اين چهار اسب را از او پرسيدم پاسخ دقيقي نداد، ولي گفت:

"خاطراتت رو هرگز فراموش نكن. شايد به روزي تنها دليل خوشحاليت همين خاطرات باشن..."

و من هرگز متوجه ارتباط بين اين سخن با پرسش خويش نشدم...

به هر حال، پس از فروختن اسب ها طوفاني آمد...طوفاني كه با وحشيگري خود، يكي از ماديان ها را به قتل رساند...

به ياد دارم پس از مرگ آن ماديان، پروفسور تا يك هفته من را به محضر خود نمي پذيرفت و تنها شاهد لحظات غمگين او، شيشه هاي خالي از نوشيدني بود...

بي آنكه لباسي گرم بر تن كنم از خانه خارج شدم. آبي بر دست و صورت زدم و به سمت عمارت پروفسور حركت كردم.   
به ياد داشتم شب گذشته گفته بود كه در زمان اقامت آقاي استايلز در عمارت، بايد راهنماي ايشان باشم...

هنگامي كه از كناره ي باغ گذشتم كالوين و پيتر را ديدم.

پيتر مردي كشاورز بود كه زمين زراعي كوچكي در مجاورت عمارت داشت. فردي بد اخلاق و دل سنگ، و تا آن جايي كه مي دانستم در زمين نه چندان بزرگش به كاشت حبوبات مي پرداخت.

به سمتشان حركت كردم تا از كالوين بپرسم ماما كجاست.

هنگامي كه نزديكشان شدم صداي پيتر را شنيدم كه مي گفت:

" دختر بيچاره زيادي جوان بود...اون از وضع بي پدر بزرگ شدنش. اينم از جوان مرگ شدنش... حتی به خونه بخت هم نرفته بود..."

نزديك تر شدم. كالوين من را ديد و سرش را به سمتم چرخواند و در جواب به پيتر گفت :

"دلم براي مادرش مي سوزه...زن نگون بخت وقتي سي سالشم نبود بيوه شد و الان تنها دخترش رو هم از دست داده. "

پيتر خنديد.

" نه اين كه خيلي بهش بد گذشته!  
سلام لويي!"

سري تكان دادم و كنارشان ايستادم. كنجكاو بودم درباره ي چه سخن مي گويند.

پرسيدم :

"چه اتفاقي افتاده ؟!"

پيتر بر اثر تاسف سرش را تكان داد.

كالوين گفت :

"سپيده دم، جسد دختراليور رو تو قبرستون پيدا كردن...به نظر ميرسه كشتنش!"

هيچ نمي فهميدم چه مي گويد. احساس بدي در سر تا سر وجودم چيره شد و لرزش خفيفي بدنم را به لرزه در آورد...

"ليليان..."

> **[** **شب** **طولاني** **است** **و** **مرد** **خود** **را** **مي** **طلبد** **. ]**


	5. Rece (سرد)

>   
>  **[.Uneori moartea nu este sfârșitul vieții]**

"خداي من..."

نمي توانستم چيزي بگويم. سخن گفتن برايم غير ممكن شده بود. آشفته حال چند قدمي به سمت عقب رفتم.   
بي هيچ هدفي از سوي پيتر و كالوين روي برگرداندم و شروع به دويدن به سمت خانه كردم...

هيچ چيز را تشخيص نمي دادم. دنياي پيش رويم تيره و تار شده بود.   
احساس عجيبي در بدنم خود را به اطراف مي كوبيد تا رها شود...احساسي كه مي دانستم 'خوب' نيست...

سرعتم را بيشتر كردم و با تمام توان دويدم. به سختي در خانه را گشودم و به سمت اتاق هجوم بردم.   
پا هايم به شدت مي لرزيد. روي تخت نشستم و زانو هايم را در آغوش گرفتم...

باور كردن همه ي اينها خيلي سخت...  
اينكه ديگر هرگز نمي توانم ليليان را با آن لباس هاي خاكستري بلندش ببينم...

ديگر نمي توانم دست هايش را بفشارم و به صداي خنده هاي زيرش گوش بسپارم...

ديگر نمي توانم در مورد علاقه هايم، ساعت ها با كسي سخن بگويم...

افسوس...  
مي داني، اين درد دارد كه ارزش انسان هاي زماني برايت تداعي مي شود كه براي هميشه تو را ترك كرده اند...

و حال، من افسوس اين را مي خورم كه هرگز به ليليان اعتراف نكردم كه چقدر دوست و همدم خوبي است...

"ليليان عزيزم...من رو ببخش..."

نفس عميقي كشيدم و به نقطه اي از زمين خيره شدم.   
زمان مي گذشت...دقيقه ها و ساعت ها... هيچ نمي فهميدم...  
افكار و خاطرات به ذهنم هجوم آورده بودند.

آخر مگر مي شد از هفده سال خاطره گذشت؟  
مگر مي شد تمام آن ثانيه ها را به فراموشي سپارم؟  
مگر مي شد دلتنگي را با بند بند وجودم احساس نكنم؟

صداي در خانه مرا از اعماق خاطرات بيرون كشيد.   
ماما بود.   
فضاي اتاق رو به تاريكي مي رفت و اين نشان مي داد، ساعت ها غرق در لحظات پيشين خود با ليليان بودم...

ماما وارد اتاق شد و به سمت تخت خواب آمد. حرفي نزدم. بغض خفه اي كه در گلويم بود باعث مي شد سخن گفتن برايم دشوار شود.   
مي توانستم اندك اندك جمع شدن قطره هاي اشك را در چشمانم احساس كنم...

ماما روي تخت نشست و نگاهش را به من سپرد.   
سپس دستانش را باز كرد:

" بيا بغلم عزيزم..."

از جاي برخاستم و به سمت ماما رفتم. دستانم به شدت مي لرزيد و نفس هايم بريده بريده بود.   
كنار ماما نشستم و خود را در آغوش او رها كردم...

قطره هاي اشك به سرعت از گونه هايم پايين مي چكيد و هق هق هايم فضاي بي روح اتاق را غمناك كرده بود.

"اون الان يه جاي خوبه لويي...يه جاي خيلي خوب..."

شانه هايم در آغوش ماما مي لرزيد.

" گريه كن عزيزم..."

سرم را بيشتر به سينه ي ماما فشردم...با صدايي غير واضح سعي در بر زبان آوردن واژه ها داشتم:

" ماما...اون ديگه اينجا نيست...آ..آخرين بار كه ديدمش دستاش مي لرزيد...  
يعني ديشب ترسيده بود؟"

ماما آغوشش را به دورم تنگ تر كرد. براي دقايقي طولاني گريستم و با صداي نسبتا بلندي هق هق كردم.

احساس مي كردم از درون تهي شدم...خلاء عجيبي در جسمم ايجاد شده بود كه پنداشتم تمام درد و اندوهي كه در وجودم پرورانده بودم در آن چند قطره اشك بلورين خفته بود...

باز هم صداي در خانه را شنيدم اما سر برنگردانيدم.

راستش هر بار كه صداي در خانه به گوشم مي رسد، با آنكه مي دانم چهره ي چه كسي را ملاقات مي كنم ولي باز هم اميدوارانه چشمانم را به در مي دوزم...  
شايد منتظر كسي هستم كه نمي دانم كيست!

كالوين از جلوي اتاق گذشت و زير چشمي نگاهي به من و ماما انداخت.

صداي خنده ي تمسخر آميزش را شنيدم...و سپس زمزمه ي ضعيفش را:

"يادمه قبلاً يه پسر داشتم كه واقعا پسر بود. "

خونم به جوش آمد... با اين كه در تمام سال هايي كه زندگي كردم با انسان هاي زيادي ملاقات نداشتم اما با جرئت مي توانم بگويم كالوين عوضي تر از تمامشان بود.

حتي شايد عوضي تر از قاتل ليليان...

آه ليليان عزيزم...راستش نمي توانم باور كنم كه او ديگر اينجا نيست...  
نمي توانم باور كنم كه ديگر نگاه هاي پنهاني اش را بر خود احساس نمي كنم...  
نمي توانم باور كنم كه او، حال، زير چندين متر خاك مدفون شده است...

ليليان عزيزم... آن دختر روزي بهترين دوست و همدم لحظاتم بود... فردي كه مي دانستم هر گاه احساس فراگير ترس يا غم در وجودم رخنه كند، مي توانم به او پناه ببرم...

او نيز با دست راست گيسوان رهايش را پشت گوشش مي نهاد و مي گفت:

"اشكالي نداره لويي...ناراحت نباش. "

ليليان تنها فرد روي اين زمين خاكستري بود كه از تمام علايق من خبر داشت...  
او، با اينكه هيچ از خود نمي گفت اما مرا به خوبي خويش مي شناخت...

صبر و حوصله اي كه براي شنيدن حرف هايم به خرج مي داد قابل تحسين بود...

اما حال، او ديگر اينجا نيست و دردناك ترين چيزي كه ميتوانم به خاطر آورم آن است كه هرگز فرصتي براي خداحافظي با اون در دست نداشتم....

از آغوش ماما بيرون آمدم و از اتاق خارج شدم.

"كالوين!"

شجاعت به خرج دادم... در تمام اين سال ها اولين باري بود كه در حضور خودش نامش را بر زبان مي آوردم...  
منتظر واكنشي از سوي او نماندم و گفتم :

" تو حداقل يادته زماني يه پسري داشتي كه واقعا پسر بود.   
اما من حتي يادم نمياد يه زماني پدر داشتم..."

سپس به سرعت به سمت در خانه رفتم و خارج شدم.   
شب شده بود و باران نم نم مي باريد.   
ابر هاي نسبتا سهمگين رخ ماه را پوشانده بودند...

جامه ي اندكي بر تن داشتم. تنها يك بالاپوش از جنس كتان و شلواري، بدنم را آراسته بود.

بايد به ديدار ليليان مي رفتم. نبايد مي گذاشتم در اين ظلمات غم انگيز شب، در قبرستان تنها به خواب برود...

بايد برايش شعر مي خواندم...خاطراتي مرور مي كردم... بايد برايش مي گفتم كه چگونه قرار است پس از او تنها شوم...

قبرستان در ابتداي جاده اي بود كه به مركز شهر مي رفت...همان جاده اي كه افسانه هايش سر به فلك كشيده بودند.

اما حال، با اين وضيعت و اشك هايي كه قطره قطره با چشمانم وداع مي گفتند هيچ چيز اهميت نداشت.  
حتي احساس آن نگاه هاي خيره و سنگين ، در اين تاريكي مطلق...

درب فلزي قبرستان باز بود و با وزش باد لولا هاي زنگ زده اش صداي ناموزوني ايجاد مي كرد...

نگاهي به سر تا سر آنجا انداختم تا شايد بتوانم ليليان را پيدا كنم...

در نقطه اي از قبرستان، مجمعي از نور هايي ضعيف به چشم مي خورد...  
گويي شمع ها نيز براي رفتن آن دخترك اشك مي ريختند...

زمين قبرستان بر اثر ريزش باران خيس شده بود و با هر قدمي كه بر مي داشتم پاهايم ، اندكي در گِل فرو مي رفت.

كمي جلو تر كه رفتم، قامت بلند فردي را در كنار قبر ديده مي شد...پشت به من ايستاده بود...به صورت واضح نمي ديدم ولي لباس هايش برايم آشنا بود.

براي لحظه اي متوقف شدم و فكر برگشت به خانه به ذهنم خطور كرد...برگشت به جايي كه اطمينان دارم با رفتن به آن جا، باز هم مورد تمسخر كالوين واقع مي شوم...

مي داني...اين حجم از شجاعت از من بعيد است!  
هرگز انسان ترسويي نبودم اما مي دانستم نيمي از شخصيت هاي بزرگي كه پروفسور از آن ها برايم سخن مي گفت بر اثر شجاعت بيش از حد كشته شدت اند.

گذشتگان ثابت كرده اند، شجاعت، تنها سرمان را به باد مي دهد و من علاقه اي به ترك اين دنيا ندارم.  
زندگي در اينجا هر چقدر هم كه سخت باشد باز هم زندگي است.

گاه با خود مي انديشم، تنها عاملي كه باعث مي شود هر روزم را بسازم اميد به آينده است...

آينده اي كه نمي دانم كي و كجا اتفاق مي افتد.

راهم را ادامه دادم و نزديك تر شدم...حال، حدود بيست متر با مزار ليليان و آن مرد بلند قامت فاصله داشتم...

نور بازتابيده شده از شمع و فانوسي كه فضاي اندكي از قبرستان را مي كرد ، امكان ديدن واضح مرد را به من داد...و با اولين نگاه به آن بوت هاي بلند و اور كت با يقه ي انگليسي، او را شناختم.

"سلام لويي!"

خودش بود...صداي بمش بي لرزش تر از هميشه به گوش مي رسيد.

" آقاي استايلز اين وقت شب اينجا چيكار مي كنين؟"

گفت:  
"همون كاري كه تو مي كني."

جلو تر رفتم و در مجاورت او ايستادم. به رو به رو زل زده بود...به جايي كه چشمان من، چيزي جز سياهي مطلق نمي ديد...

"شما ليليان رو مي شناختين؟"

سرش را پايين انداخت و به خاك خيره شد...خاكي كه برامدگي نسبتا بزرگي روي زمين ايجاد كرده بود و يك صفحه فلزي كوچك روي آن به چشم مي خورد.

' ليليان كامپتون ١٩١٢-١٨٩٢ '

احساس كردم چشمانم دارد دوباره تار مي شود...

"تازه باهاش آشنا شده بودم. "

با صداي نسبتا آرامي گفتم :  
"اون خيلي واسه اينكه بميره جوون بود..."

هق هق هايم را از سر گرفتم...راستش ديگر برايم اهميتي نداشت ديگران يا آقاي استايلز چه فكري در مورد من در سرشان مي پرورانند.

"دقيقا، لويي!   
جالبي مرگ اينجاست كه هميشه بدون خبر خودش رو دعوت مي كنه، مياد پيشت و تو رو با خودش مي بره..."

پاسخي ندادم.   
چند نفس عميق كشيدم تا شايد بتوانم جريان پر تلاطمي كه از چشمانم جاري بود را متوقف كنم...

"اما من نمي خوام مرگ منو فرا بگيره..."

نفس عميق ديگري كشيدم و ادامه دادم:  
" دوست دارم قبل از مرگم دور دنيا رو سفر كنم."

آقاي استايلز سرش را به سمت من چرخاند.  
چشمانش، در سياهي شب مي درخشيد و بازتاب نور ضعيف شمع ها را بر من مي تاباند.

" من دور دنيا رو سفر كردم...به جاهاي زيادي رفتم.   
در جمهوري دوم فرانسه حضور داشتم و در محضر ناپلئون سوم نشستم.  
از غرب به شرق رفتم.  
امپراتوري عثماني، انقلاب علم در چين، خيانت هاي دربار ايران و و و...  
تو مي توني به تمام نقاط جهان سفر كني...ولي تا وقتي هدفي براي اين كار نداشته باشي چيزي به معلوماتت اضافه نميشه...هدف تو چيه لويي؟"

توجهي به سوالي كه پرسيد نكردم.  
ناپلئون سوم...او از ناپلئون سوم سخن گفت...

تا جايي كه به ياد دارم در كتاب زندگي نامه اش نوشته بود، در سال ١٨٦٩ ناپديد شد و پس از يك هفته جسدش را در رودخانه ي 'لات' در حالي كه سرش از بدنش جدا شده بود يافتند...

"نمي دونم...شايد هدفم اين باشه كه با اشخاص بزرگ دنيا هم كلام بشم!"

لبخند بزرگي زد و سرش را به چپ و راست تكان داد.

"با توجه به اينكه مي دونم برنارد تربيتت كرده انتظار دارم ناپلئون سوم رو بشناسي. "

گفتم:  
" شارل لويي ناپلئون بناپارت. اولين رئيس جمهور فرانسه بود..."

چشمانش را به من سپرد. از نگاهش پيدا بود با دقت گوش مي كند...

"خب ديگه چي مي دوني؟"

"و با خرافات و هر چيزي مربوط به اون مخالف بود...  
سعي داشت جامعه اي با مردم با سواد بسازه ، نه جاهل. "

در آن سكوت و سرماي قبرستان شروع به دست زدن كرد و گفت :

" آفرين لويي ! آفرين! و يه جمله ي خيلي معروف داشت..."

" تنها احمق ها به خرافات باور دارن...مردم فرانسه احمق نيستند. "

سرش را به نشانه ي تاييد تكان داد...از طرز رفتارش پيدا بود تحت تاثير قرار گرفته است.

" مي دوني ناپلئون سوم از من چي مي خواست لويي؟"

حرف هايش هيچ جوره نمي توانست صحت داشته باشد. ناپلئون سوم حداقل ده سال پيش از تولد او مرده بود...

چيزي نگفتم.   
تنها سرم را به نشانه ي نا آگاهي تكان دادم.

" جاودانگي.   
اون مرد از من جاودانگي مي خواست.   
مي بيني؟ هيچ آدم بزرگي اون جوري كه ازش تعريف مي كنن نيست..."

ذهنم درگير مسائلي شده بود كه هرگز به آن ها فكر نمي كردم...مسائلي كه بار ها و بار ها، آن ها را بي دليل پذيرفته بودم.

بي درنگ گفتم:  
" ناپلئون سوم ٤٠ سال پيش كشته شد...شما چطور به ديدارش رفتين؟"

با صداي بلند خنديد.

"بيا بريم خونه لويي.  
قبل از اينكه منجمد بشي!"

براي بار آخر نگاهي به خاكي كه به ظاهر ليليان را در بر گرفته بود نگريستم و لبخند كم رنگي زدم.

" خداحافظ ليلي..."

حرف هاي امشب آقاي استايلز ذهنم را سخت درگير خود كرده بود...جوري كه آن مرد لفظ پردازي مي كرد، مرا به تفكر وا مي داشت كه آيا راست مي گويد ؟!

دستش را پشت كمرم قرار داد و من را به سمت جلو هدايت كرد.   
باران ضعيفي كه پيش از اين، قطره هايش را در آسمان رها مي كرد ، ديگر نمي باريد.

آسمان نيز صاف شده بود و باد، سوزناك تر از هميشه مي وزيد.   
پا به پاي مرد حركت كردم و هيچ نگفتم...

او هم سخن بر لب نياورد. قدم هاي بلندي بر مي داشت و نسبتا سريع حركت مي كرد...

هنگامي كه از جلوي در عمارت پروفسور گذر كرديم، آقاي استايلز راهش را كج نكرد و به در مجاورت من به راه رفتن ادامه داد!

تا كناره ي در ورودي خانه همراهم آمد...  
هنگامي كه در چوبي -كه دو طرف پرچين هاي حياط را به هم متصل مي كرد- را گشودم ، ماما با شمعي در دستانش از خانه خارج شد.

" اوه خداي من...لويي كجا بودي؟"

از لرزشي كه در صدايش وجود داشت پيدا بود نگراني در عمق وجودش رخنه كرده است.

احساس بدي بر ذهنم چيره شد...كاش اينگونه خانه را ترك نمي كردم تا حال، نگراني ماما را اين چنين نمي ديدم...

با صداي بسيار آرامي گفتم:  
" به ديدار ليليان رفته بودم..."

آقاي استايلز نزديك آمد و كمي جلو تر از من، رو به روي ماما ايستاد.

"سلام خانم. "

سپس سرش را كمي پايين ترآورد و با دست چپش دست ماما را گرفت و بوسه اي بر پشت دستش نهاد...  
پس از آن، قدمي به عقب برداشت و صاف ،ايستاد.

پيش قدم شدم و جلو رفتم.

" ماما، ايشون هري استايلز، مهمان جديد پروفسور هستن."

ماما لبخند گرمي زد و گفت:  
" خوشوقتم آقاي استايلز."

مرد سري تكان داد.

" شب خوش خانم.   
و لويي...  
يادت باشه، مرگ هميشه به معناي پايان زندگي نيست. "

روي برگردانيد و با قدم هاي سريع، از نظر ها ناپديد شد...

ماما در را گشود و من را به داخل خانه هدايت كرد. سرم را بالا گرفتم و گفتم:

" معذرت مي خوام ماما...نمي خواستم نگران بشي. "

سپس از اون دور شدم و به اتاق رفتم.   
هنگامي كه رخت از تن بر كندم و بر روي تخت خواب دراز كشيدم، زمزمه ي بسيار ضعيف ماما، كه در بين اين سكوت و تاريكي همچون فرياد بود به گوشم رسيد؛ كه مي گفت:

"لب هايش به سردي سرماي سوزناك زمستون بود..."

> **[** **گاهي** **اوقات** **،** **مرگ** **به** **معناي** **پايان** **زندگي** **نيست.** **]**


	6. Frumusete neagra (زيباي سياه)

>   
>  **[.Luați un om roșu de la mine]**

"لويي لويي! بيدار شو!"

چشمانم را به زحمت گشودم امّا ماما دست از تكان دادن شانه هايم نمي كشيد.  
سراسيمه برخاستم و چندين بار پلك زدم.

"من بيدارم. بيدارم."

از تخت فاصله گرفت و به سمت پنجره رفت. لبه هاي پرده ي سفيد رنگ چين خورده بود و اندكي چروك به نظر مي رسيد.

ماما با حركتي سريع، دو طرف پرده را از هم دور كرد.   
نور، وحشيانه خود را بر جاي جاي اتاق تاباند.

ماما هميشه مي گفت نور عامل جاري بودن زندگي است...

در تمام اين سال ها با دقت سخنان ماما را فرا مي گرفتم؛  
شايد او تحصيلاتي نداشت.   
شايد حتي خواندن و نوشتن هم نمي دانست.  
شايد در طول عمرش با انسان هاي زيادي برخورد نكرده بود.  
اما من مي دانستم زندگي با او چه كرده است.   
تجارب ماما، هر چقدر هم دردناك بود باز هم مي توانست به روند زندگي ام بهبود ببخشد...

"خداي من، لويي! پنجره چرا بازه ؟!  
هواي بيرون سرده پسره ي بي فكر! سرما مي خوري."

درز پنجره ، به اندازه ي وجبي گشاده بود و هواي سوزناك بيرون، خود را جايگزين حرارت داخل خانه مي كرد...

كاغذ شيري رنگ و بسته شده با نخي نازك ، بر روي طاقچه ي كوتاه پنجره به چشم مي خورد.

ماما پنجره را بست. لبخندي زد و به سويم آمد.   
دستي در بين موهاي آشفته ام كه گمان مي بردم هر كدام به يك سو جهت گرفته اند كشيد.

"حال كالوين خوب نيست...برو اصطبل و به اسب ها رسيدگي كن عزيزم.   
حيوون هاي بيچاره گناه دارن. "

حتما دوباره آن قدر نوشيده كه نامش را نيز به خاطر نمي آورد.

به ياد دارم چندين سال پيش، در يكي از شب هاي سوزناك پاييزي، اولين بار كالوين را اين گونه مست و بي هوش ديده بودم...

مهربانانه تر از هميشه سخن مي گفت. چشمانش نيمه باز بود و هر چند ثانيه اي با صداي بلند قهقهه مي زد و مي خنديد.  
ديگر اخمي بر چهره ي تيره اش ديده نمي شد...

همه چيز به وضوح در خاطرم است.  
به ياد دارم تمام آن يك ساعت را با چشماني مشتاق به او نگريستم و در وجودش به دنبال پدري گشتم كه هرگز، سايه ي استوارش را بر خود احساس نكرده بودم.

يك ساعت، شصت دقيقه، سه هزار و ششصد ثانيه، كالوين مرد خانه ي ما بود...

افكار كودكانه ام را كنار زدم و در پاسخ به ماما، با صدايي آرام و بدون هيچ احساسي، گفتم:

"باشه. "

ماما لبخند گرمي زد و از اتاق خارج شد.   
لحاف را كنار زدم و از روي تخت بلند شدم. به سرعت كنار پنجره ايستادم...

كاغذي كه به نظر مي رسيد نامه باشد، در جايگاهي قرار داشت كه مرا به ياد آن فاخته ي بخت پريشان مي انداخت.

همان فاخته اي كه در سرخي خون خويشتن، چشمانش را به سوي دنيا بست...

"زودباش لويي!"

با صداي نسبتا بلند ماما، به خود آمدم و نگاه از آن تكه كاغذ پيچيده شده در نخي قرمز، برداشتم.

برخلاف شب گذشته لباس و بالاپوش گرمي بر تن كردم و كلاه پشمي كه ماما برايم آماده كرده بود را نيز بر سر نهادم و از سر بيچارگي آهي كشيدم...

در لحظه ي آخر، از روي سنگ سرد طاقچه نامه را بر دست گرفتم و در آستر جيب مانندي كه در كنار دكمه هاي بالاپوش تيره رنگ قرار گرفته بود، گذاشتم و از خانه خارج شدم...

آسمان نسبتا صاف و بدون و هيچ ابري به نظر مي رسيد و نور خورشيد، پرتو هايش را به صورت قائم بر درخت سيب جواني كه در سمت چپ حياط كوچكمان وجود داشت، مي تاباند.

از غياب ماما استفاده كردم و به سرعت يك سيب از نزديك ترين شاخه ي درخت چيدم...

مي توانستم گر گرفتن گونه هايم را بر اثر سرماي هوا احساس كنم. كلاه پشمي را پايين تر كشيدم، دندان هايم را بر سيب سرخ فرو بردم و قدم هايم را به سوي اصطبل سوق دادم.

اصطبل در ضلع غربي حياط عمارت قرار داشت... مكاني كه بار ها و بار ها، پروفسور درباره ي قدمتش برايم سخن گفته بود.  
به گفته ي او، اصطبل عمارت پيش از بازسازي محل نگهداري برده هايي بود كه صاحب پيشين عمارت آن ها را به بردگي مي گرفت.

از حرف هاي كالوين و ماما دريافته بودم صاحبپيشينعمارت،آرلووالتركسپر،همسرِمادرپروفسوربود _._  
وليپدراونبود _._  
با اين حال، مردمان وي را با شهرت كسپر مي شناسند.  
پروفسور هيچ گاه علاقه اي به صحبت در مورد خانواده اش نداشت...

پيش از ورود به اصطبل از مخزن آبي كه در كناره ي ديوار كاه گلي قرار داشت، سطلي از آب پر كردم و وارد اصطبل شدم.

بوي ناخوشايندي بيني ام را تحت تاثير خود قرار داد. سعي كردم هواي كمتري در ريه هايم بگنجانم.

سطل آب را در آخوري كه در مجاورت جايگاه اسب ها قرار داشت خالي كردم و سپس مقداري علوفه از ظرف مخصوصي كه در كنج ديوار جاي گرفته بود، برداشتم و جلوي اسب ها ريختم.  
سر به پايين انداختند و مشغول به خوردن شدند.

اما در اين بين، 'بلك بيوتي' استوار ايستاده بود و سر خم نمي كرد.  
بلك بيوتي، پير ترين اسب پروفسور بود. مادياني سركش و افسار گسيخته...  
و در عين حال، به زيبايي نامش بود.   
يال نسبتا بلند و بدني بس ورزيده و آماده، همچو اسب هايي كه تصويرشان در كتب جامع حيوانات بود، داشت.

تا جايي كه مي دانستم حدود دوازده سال سن داشت و نسبت به هم تيرگانش زمان بيشتري را در اين اصطبل فكستني گذرانده بود.

باري از پروفسور پرسيدم نامش را براي چه بلك بيوتي نهاده است.   
او پاسخي نداد.  
تنها يك كتاب بر دستانم گذاشت.   
من نيز به همين اصطبل آمدم، بر روي انبوهي از كاه نشستم و شروع به خواندن كتاب كردم...

كتاب، بلك بيوتي نام داشت. به قلم نويسنده ي انگليسي، آنا سيول بود و به زندگي اسبي به رنگ مُشك و سختي هايي كه تحمل مي كرد مي پرداخت...

خصوصيات ظاهري و توصيف هايي كه براي آن اسب به كار مي رفت، شباهت بي مانندي با بلك بيوتي داشت.  
به ياد دارم از سپيده دم تا زماني كه هوا كم كم به رنگ يال بلك بيوتي پيوست، به خواندن كتاب آنا سيول پرداختم.   
و راست نگفته ام اگر بگويم، پس از فرا گرفتن آن كتاب، اسب سياه رنگ همچو يك تندر گريزي بر افكار بي منطق من نزد...

به انتهاي اصطبل رفتم و بر روي خرمني از كاه هايي كه در كنار ديوار بود نشستم. دقيقا همان جايي كه صفحه به صفحه ي بلك بيوتي را با چشمانم لمس كرده بودم...

نامه را از درون آستر بالاپوش در آوردم.

نخ را به سختي از دور كاغذ باز كردم.   
هنگامي كه نخ نازك را ميان انگشت شست و سبابه ام حركت دادم ، رد كمرنگي بر جاي گذاشت.  
آن را به سمت بيني ام سوق دادم و رايحه اش را در ريه هايم گنجاندم.  
بوي عجيبي مي داد... بويي مانند چرخ هاي درشكه ي قديمي پيتر كه در باغش قرار دارند و بر اثر بارش باران زنگ زده است...   
بويي مانند آهن...

تاي كاغذ را باز كردم.   
متن بسيار كوتاهي در آن نوشته شده بود.

با دواتي به ظاهر رقيق، كلمات بر كاغذ جاي خوش كرده بودند.  
نامه، با خطي كشيده و زيبا به تحرير در آمده بود، آنچنان كه گمان مي بردي به قلم جاش ايرس (خوشنويس انگليسي) است...

با صداي ضعيفي شروع به خواندن متن كردم...

> _"براي L عزيز؛_   
>  _تو آينده ات را مي خواهي و من مُضارعت را._   
>  _تو زندگي را مي خواهي و من مرگت را._   
>  _تو دنيا را مي خواهي و من سرخي را._   
>  _دنيا را به تو هديه مي دهم؛_   
>  _آنگاه كه سرخي را از من بگيري..."_

هيچ نمي فهميدم. جملات بسيار گنگ و عجيب بود.  
او مرا مي خواست...مرگم را مي خواست ولي خواستار هديه دادن دنيا به من بود...

تا به امروز هرگز نامه اي دريافت نكرده بودم.  
چه كسي نوشته را برايم فرستاده ؟ نمي دانم.  
اما همانند روشني روز پيدا بود كه او نامه اي كه براي آينده ام نوشته بودم را از بر گرفته و جمله به جمله ي آن را در ذهنش ثبت كرده است...

او مي دانست با نگراني در انتظار آينده نشسته ام.  
مي دانست مي خواهم به جاي جاي دنيا سفر كنم.  
مي دانست به دنبال زندگي واقعي هستم.  
به ظاهر، او همه چيز را مي دانست.

خواستار تقديم سرخي به من بود...  
سرخي چيست ؟ باز هم نمي دانم.

شايد مي خواست رنگي نو، به دنيايي كه پيش رويم قرار دارد ببخشد.  
رنگي به نام قرمز. اما اي كاش مي دانست كه اين چشم هاي بي مصرف و خاموش، خيلي وقت است كه به رنگ سرخ عادت كرده اند...

ذهنم بسيار درگير شده بود و دغدغه هاي عجيبي بر سر راهم شكل مي گرفت... از روي كاه ها بر خاستم.   
ظاهرا اسب ها مشكلي نداشتند و سر حال تر از هميشه به نظر مي رسيدند.

دستي در بين يال بلك بيوتي كشيدم و نوازشش كردم...و آرام بر روي پهلويش زدم:

"دختر خوبي باش بلك بيوتي!"

پس از خواندن آن كتاب هر از چند گاهي سري به او مي زدم تا ناخوش احوال نباشد.  
كتابِ آنا سيول درد و رنج حيوانات را به تصوير كشيد و اهميت به آن ها را به من آموخت.

از آن مكان خارج شدم و به سمت عمارت پروفسور رفتم.  
گمان مي بردم تا حالا آقاي استايلز از خواب برخاسته باشد و   
انتظار مرا براي راهنمايي بكشد.

پس از با دقت بالا رفتن از چند پله اي كه رو به روي در ورودي عمارت قرار داشت ، بدون در زدن وارد شدم.

در خانه ي پروفسور، هرگز قفل نبود و اين نشانه ي اعتماد بيش از حد او به انسان هاي اطرافش بود.   
گاه مي انديشيدم روزي اين اعتماد به ضرر او تمام مي شود...

او هميشه مي گفت بهاي اعتماد، خيانت است!   
اما فقط مي گفت و مي گفت و مي گفت...

او مي گفت، تا من عمل كنم.

در، پشت سرم با صداي نسبتا بلندي بسته شد.   
بالاپوش و كلاهم را از تن در آوردم بر رخت آويزي كه در مجاورت صندلي چرمِ ابتداي راهرو بود آويزان كردم...

عمارت در سكوت فرو رفته بود و هيچ صدايي به گوش نمي رسيد.  
اما پس از چند ثانيه صداي قدم هاي سريعي را شنيدم...

"سلام لويي. پروفسور در كتابخونه است."

كلويي بود. لباسي بلند و پوشيده بر تن داشت و دست كش هاي تيره اي نيز بر دست هايش ديده مي شد.

كمي مكث كرد و سپس ادامه داد:  
"و تاكيد كرد به هيچ وجه كسي مزاحمش نشه. "

به نشانه ي تاييد سري تكان دادم.

"آقاي استايلز كجاست؟"

رنگ از رخساره اش پريد و چند قدمي به عقب حركت كرد.

"تو...اتـ..اتاقش درب كنار اتاق موسيقي. "

سپس به سرعت از من دور شد و به آشپزخانه رفت.

كلويي در برخورد با ادم هاي جديد، بسيار غريبانه رفتار مي كرد.  
اما هرگز به اين شدت نبود.

به سمت راه پله رفتم و پله ها را يكي در ميان از آن خود كردم.زچوب ِ پله ي دوازدهم، مثل هميشه صداي ضعيفي از خود توليد كرد و اين حاكي از كهنساليِ عمارت پروفسور بود...

در اتاق موسيقي گشاده بود و پيانوي قديمي به آن جا جلا مي بخشيد.

رو به روي اتاق كناري، كه به گفته ي كلويي متعلق به آقاي استايلز بود ايستادم و با پشت دست، سه بار بر در كوبيدم...

صدايي از داخل اتاق به گوشم نرسيد. دست گيره ي در را به آرامي پايين كشيدم و وارد شدم.

اتاق به شدت تاريك بود.  
شايد به تاريكي زماني كه با آقاي استايلز در كالسكه بودم.  
شايد به تاريكي فضاي قبرستان، در شب.  
شايد به تاريكي ماه نو...

تاريك به سياهي پر هاي كلاغ...

در با صداي بلندي بسته شد و اتاق، مرا در بر گرفت.

هوا را به بيرون راندم و با صداي بسيار آرامي گفتم:

"آقاي استايلز؟"

تغييري در وضيعت به وجود نيامد... شايد از اتاق خارج شده بود.

تصميم گرفتم از اتاق خارج شوم. هر چند پروفسور كسي را به محضر نمي پذيرفت، اما مي دانستم هرگز ورود من را رد نمي كند.

به سمت در برگشتم تا بتوانم كورمال كورمال از اتاق خارج شوم...

اما هنگامي كه هواي گرمي را بر روي گردن برهنه ام احساس كردم، نفسم بريده شد.  
گويي فردي نفس هايش را بر پوست نازك گردنم رها مي كرد...

احساسي در سر تا سر بدنم چيره شد و زانو هايم كم كم به لرزش افتاد...  
صدايي بم، خشك و اندكي لرزان، بر اتاق مسلط شد و مي توانم به تمام اعتقاداتي كه دارم قسم بخورم كه خويي از وحشيگري و درندگي در هر دسيبل از صدايش خود نمايي مي كرد:

" چي مي خواي لويي؟!"

> **[** **سرخي** **را** **از** **من** **بگير** **.]**


	7. Scris de mână (دست خط)

> **[.El știa totul]**

"چي مي خواي لويي؟"

صداي آقاي استايلز را به خوبي خويش مي شناختم...اما رگه هايي از خويي رام نشده را در صدايش احساس مي كردم.

از روي هراس به سرعت به پشت بر گشتم. چشمانم را براي يافتن منبع صدا تا حد ممكن گشودم ولي هيچ ديده نمي شد.

فضاي اتاق،  
تاريك تر از سياهي شب بود.  
تاريك تر از فروغ ماه نو.  
تاريك تر از ستارگان خاموش.

دست سردي را بر روی گردن برهنه ام احساس كردم.  
سرد و سوزناك بود...همچون يخ هايي كه در هنگام زمستان روي درياچه ي 'اورتون' تشكيل مي شد و آب درياچه را به بردگي مي گرفت.

دستش را نوازش وار بر روي گردنم حركت مي داد و با علاقه هواي نم گرفته ي اتاق را در ريه هايش جاي مي داد.

" من رو از خواب بيدار كردي لويي. "

صداي تپيدن قلبم واضح تر از هر زمان ديگري به گوش مي رسيد و ثانيه به ثانيه، خود را محكم تر بر سينه ام مي كوباند...

چيزي نمي ديدم اما تشخيص اين كه فاصله ي مرد با من بسیار اندک است، کار سختی نبود.

قدمي به سوي عقب برداشتم و سعي كردم از وي دور شوم.

"دقيقا پشتت يه صندلي هست.   
بشين. "

علاقه اي به ماندن در اين اتاق نداشتم.   
اتاقي كه در آنجا احساس مي كردم نور چشمانم سال هاست كه خاموش شده اند...

يه آرامي بر روي صندلي نشستم. به نظر مي آمد جنسش از چرمي مرغوب باشد.  
احتمال مي دادم ارمغاني از يكي از دوستان ايتاليايي پروفسور باشد.

همان، بوي آشنايي كه هر بار آقاي استايلز را مي ديدم بيني ام را نوازش مي كرد، بر اتاق چيره بود...   
همان رايحه اي كه دوات خشك شده ي نامه ي ناشناس را هم در بر گرفته بود...

سعي داشتم تمام حواسم را بر روي صدا هاي اندكي كه گاه، گوشم را نوازش مي كرد بسپارم تا شايد بتوانم موقعيت آقاي استايلز را دريابم.

" آقاي استايلز، ميشه يه شمع روشن كنيد؟"

صداي قدم هايش، به گوشم رسيد. به نظر مي‌امد از من فاصله گرفته و به آن سوي اتاق رفته است.  
سپس صداي آرامِ كنار كشيده شدن لحاف را شنيدم... به نظر مي رسيد مرد قصد دارد به خواب روزانه اش ادامه دهد.

كمي معذب شدم و در ذهنم به دنبال بهانه اي براي خارج شدن از اين اتاق مي گشتم.

"نه.   
من از نور متنفرم.   
همچنين لازم نيست انقدر با من رسمي حرف بزني لويي.  
هري كافيه. "

در تاريكي مطلق، حتی توانايي كنترل احساسات و حركاتم را نيز نداشتم.   
سرم را به ساعت به بالا و پايين حركت مي دادم.   
اگر كسي مرا در اين شرايط و آشفتگي مي ديد، گمان مي برد مجنوني بيش نيستم...

"اوه بـ...بله...حتما هري. "

و من براي اولين بار او را با نامش خطاب كردم.

"حال مادرت چطوره لويي؟  
و كالوين."

كالوين...  
او مي دانست من كالوين را پاپا صدا نمي زنم.  
حال كه مي انديشم، او همه چيز را مي دانست.

"ماما خوبه.   
شايد هم خوب نباشه. اما رويي جز روي خوب به ما نشون نمي‌ده."

درنگي كردم و هوای زیادی را با یک نفس درون ریه‌هایم گنجاندم.

"و كالوين، كالوينه. مثل هميشه. "

شايد پاسخ مناسبي ندادم...  
شايد بايد مي گفتم: 'كالوين يه عوضيه'  
شايد نبايد اين قدر ظاهر او را پيش ديگران حفظ مي كردم.  
شايد فقط بايد براي اينكه او پدرم است خود را سرزش نكنم.

"چرا ازش دفاع مي كني با اينكه مي دوني اون يه عوضيه؟"

و او باز هم همه چيز را مي دانست...

"شايد چون پدرمه!"

و ننگ بر من باد...  
ننگ بر من كه سخني مانند اين را بر زبان آوردم.  
ننگ بر مني كه كالوين را پدر خود مي داند.

پيش از آن كه اجازه اي براي حرف زدن به مرد بدهم گفتم:

" نه نه نه...كالوين پدر من نيست...كالوين مي تونه خيلي چيزا باشه ولي نه...او پدر من نيست. "

دست و پايم را گم كرده بودم و مضطرب به نظر مي رسيدم.  
براي اولين بار در طول دو دهه اي كه در اين جهان نفس كشيدم و آسمان خاكستري را بر بالاي سرم ديدم، از سخني كه بر زبان آوردم به شدت پشيمان شدم.  
آنقدر پشيمان كه كلمات نمي توانستند ميزانش را بيان كنند.

" آروم باش لويي...  
مي دوني. تو منو ياد بچه هاي خودم ميندازي!"

بلافاصله و بدون آنكه قدري فكر كنم بي هراس، گفتم:

" اوه! شما بچه دارين؟"

بسيار متعجب شده بودم و كنجكاوي بر من غلبه كرد...

نفسش را با صداي بلندي - طوري كه آن را به صورت واضح شنيدم - از بيني اش خارج كرد.  
و با صدايي آرام تر و شايد كمي بي احساس تر گفت:

"داشتم. "

حسي ناخوشايند در وجودم جوانه زد...شايد اندكي اندوهگين شدم.  
براي مردي به جواني وي تجربه ي اين حجم از درد و غم، بيش از اندازه بود.

"پسرم من رو پدر خودش نمي دونه و ازم متنفره..."   
صدايش را كه كمي تغيير كرده بود، به همراه تك سرفه اي صاف كرد.   
"...و دخترم وقتي شش ساله بود چشمانش رو به سوي دنيا بست."

در طول زندگي كوتاهي كه داشتم، تنها فردي كه از دست دادم ليليان بود...دوست عزيز و بيچاره ي من...  
اما حتی تصور از دست دادن فرزند هاي نداشته ام، موجب جمع شدن قطرات بلورين درون چشمان بي فروغم در اين تاريكي بي رحم، مي شد...

سعي كردم آن بغض کم‌رنگی كه بر دامان گلويم چنگ مي زد را خفه كنم:

"متاسفم...هري."

درعين اندوه ِ اندكي كه وجودم را فرا گرفته بود، شهامتي عجيب بر من چيره شد و نام او را دوباره بر زبان آوردم.

هيچ نگفت.

براي دقايقي سكوت، فضا را مزين نمود.

حال كه مدت زمان بيشتري را در اتاق سپري كرده بودم چشمانم اندكي به بي فروغي فضا عادت كرده بود و مي توانستم سايه هاي ناواضحي از اشياء درون اتاق را ببينم.

قامت بلندي در گوشه ي سمت راست اتاق بود. به نظر مي رسيد كمد چوبي قديمي باشد.

ميز كاري مانند ميز پروفسور نيز در مركز اتاق قرار داشت و در سمت چپ، تخت خواب دو نفره ي بزرگي نيز ديده مي شد.

احتمال دادم هري بر روي تخت دراز كشيده و با من سخن مي گويد.

" بله لويي! از اَزل تا ابد ، آدمايي مثل كالوين كم نبودند.  
من شبيه كالوين بودم و پسرم مانند تو...  
تو برنارد بودي و پدرش مثل كالوين...  
مي بيني؟   
اون عوضيه. من عوضي ترم.  
ولي هنوز من پدر پسرمم و كالوين پدر تو!  
هيچ چيز نمي تونه اين حقيقت رو تغيير بده."

مي دانم...من همه ي اين ها را مي دانم واز اين حقيقت بيزارم، هر روز آرزو مي كنم كه اي كاش پدري مانند پروفسور داشتم و حال، حتی ترجيح مي دهم آرزويم، داشتن پدري چون هري استايلز باشد!

هر كسي جز كالوين...  
نمي دانم، شايد اين تأمل و تفكري اشتباه بود...

اما حقيقتِ اینكه هيچ كس در اين دنيا نمي تواند بي معرفت تر از كالوين باشد، هرگز برايم تغيیر نمي كند!

با ادامه دادن به اين بحث، به جايي نمي رسيديم و تنها چيزي كه بي خبر ما را ترك مي كرد، زمان و وقت با ارزشمان بود...

'وقتي' كه پروفسور ارزش آن را چون كتاب مي دانست.

سعي كردم به تفكراتم در اين زمينه جهت ببخشم و فكري در ذهنم نپرورانم...  
بي فكر و تأمل پرسيدم:

" چرا دخترت رو از دست دادي؟"

پشيمان شدم...ظاهراً كنجكاوي، بيش از اندازه بر من غلبه كرده بود.

مرد نفس عميقي كشيد و از روي تخت برخاست. قدم هاي بلندش را به سوي من سوق داد و رو به رويم ايستاد.   
حدس مي زدم در اين تاريكي اتاق، چشمانش را به من سپرده است.

اضطراب اندكي بر وجودم چيره شد. صاف نشستم و دست هايم را روي يكديگر قرار دادم.

مرد با صداي آرام شروع به حرف زدن كرد.   
آنقدر آرام كه گويي مخاطبي براي سخن هايش نداشت...

"رشو مونيكاي عزيز منو كشت!"

سپس بدون آنكه منتظر پاسخ يا عكس العملي از سوي من باشد ادامه داد:

" روز خوبي داشته باشي لويي. از صحبت كردن باهات لذت بردم ولي ديگه هرگز من رو از خواب بيدار نكن و در روشنايي روز در اتاقم رو باز نكن...من از نور متنفرم. "

به نظر مي رسيد احوال مرد بر انگيخته شده است و سعي دارد پيش از وقوع اتفاقي، مرا از اتاق خارج كند...  
از روي صندلي چرمي برخاستم. دستش را بر روي كمرم گذاشت و من را به سمت در هدايت كرد.

لرزش عميقي در دستانش بود و به وضوح حس مي شد...  
دستگيره ي در را به سمت پايين كشيد و دستش را از بدنم فاصله داد.

خواستار پرسيدن هزاران سوال از او بودم، اما به آرامي گفتم:

" روز خوش هري. "  
از اتاق خارج شدم.

و مرد، پيش از آنكه در را ببندد و محفل تاريكش را از نور شديدي كه از پنجره هاي بزرگ راهرو مي تابيد محافظت كند، گفت:

"تو هم همينطور.  
همچنين دست خط زيبايي داري لويي..."

> **[** **او** **همه** **چيز** **را** **مي** **دانست** **.]**


	8. Sete (عطش)

>   
>  **[...Respira! să le spună că încă mai trăiești]**

بدنش را به آتش بكش. بگذار فرياد بزند و دريابد انتقام، چگونه شيرين است...   
بگذار شيريني مرگي كه هر بار آن را به ديگران هديه مي دهد را با بند بند وجودش بچشد.   
بگذار بميرد و بميرد و بميرد...  
اما تو نمي داني كه او، روزي بر مي گردد و آنگاه، **مرگ** تنها چاره ي 'تو' است.  
فرار كن!

از پله هاي چوبي عمارت كه رابط طبقه ي بالايي به پايين بود با عجله پايين آمدم. به ياد دارم پيش از آن كه در محضر هري استايلز حاضر شوم، كلويي هشدار داده بود كه به هيچ وجه مزاحم پروفسور نشوم.   
مورد عجيبي نبود...

احتمال دادم پروفسور مشغول نوشتن كتاب جديدي است.  
علاقه و كنجكاوي من به موضوعي كه او اين بار به آن مي پرداخت، غير قابل وصف بود. اما هنگامي كه در مورد كتاب جديدش از او سوال پرسيدم، در پاسخ تنها سكوت كرد و هيچ نگفت.

پيش از آن كه دوباره با زن فرانسوي -كه به ظاهر روزش را با حالي آشفته آغاز كرده بود- رو به رو شوم، به سمت كتابخانه رفتم.   
با پشت دست چپ سه بار بر در كوبيدم و سپس بي درنگ وارد شدم.

بر خلاف فضاي ظلماتي اتاق هري، كتابخانه مملو از روشنايي بود.

نور، خود را از شيشه ي قديمي بزرگي كه پنجره را مي پوشاند به سرعت عبور مي داد و بر جاي جاي كتابخانه چيره مي شد...  
بر پشت ميز اشرافي كه در وسط اتاق بود، پروفسور به چشم مي خورد. مانند تمام اوقاتي كه وي را اينگونه ديده بودم، بر روي ميز خم شده بود، نگاهش بر كتاب و برگه ي روي ميز بود و قلم ِ جوهر آلودي بر دست داشت.

دست چپش بر روي پاهاي ناتوانش قرار گرفته داشت و از بالاي شيشه هاي بزرگ آن عينك قديمي به صفحات كتاب مقابلش مي نگريست.

در را بستم و با قدم هايي كوتاه و آهسته به سمت ميز رفتم.  
پيرمرد سر بالا نياورد.  
طوري رفتار كرد كه گمان مي بردي متوجه ورود من، به اتاق نشده است...

چند دقيقه اي كنار صندلي او ايستادم و منتظر سخني از سوي وي ماندم.  
پيرمرد هيچ نگفت و به كارش ادامه داد.

خسته از بي توجهي پروفسور، به سمت ضلع غربي كتابخانه رفتم.  
جايي كه سيزدهمين كتاب رديف دوم ِطبقه ي پنجم ، كتابي بود كه كلمات توانايي وصف آن را نداشتند...

كتابي كه گرچه مرا از عالم ماديات خارج نمي كرد، اما عشق و علاقه اي را در وجودم مي پروراند كه هرگز نتوانسته بودم در جايي ديگر پيدايش كنم.

'مائده هاي زميني' را از قفسه بيرون آوردم.

نويسنده ي اين كتاب 'آندره ژيد' نام داشت و تا جايي كه مي دانستم يكي از دوستان عزيز پروفسور بود.  
و به گفته ي خود پروفسور، آندره یکی از اندك دوستان فرانسوي اش بود.

او مي گفت، آندره قدِ بلند و اندام كشيده اي داشت.  
و انگشتان كوتاه و دستانی ظريف داشت كه هميشه در بين آن ها سيگار نيمه سوزي ديده مي شد.   
چهره اش سرد بود...   
آن قدر سرد كه تو را به تفكر وا مي داشت كه او چگونه توانسته است كتاب هايي به اين زيبايي را به تحرير در آورد...

به ياد دارم، باري پروفسور در مورد او چنين سخن گفته بود:

" آندره همجنسگراست ولي دلبسته ي دختر خاله‌اش شد و با اون ازدواج كرد.   
خودش نمي فهمه ولي نابود كردن چيزي كه فقط يك بار مي تونه بدستش بياره اسمش زندگي نيست. "

پس از آنكه اين جمله را از زبان پروفسور شنيدم، روز ها را با تفكر به آن گذراندم...

او معتقد بود، آندره زندگي نمي كند.

مگر زندگي، چيزي جز نفس كشيدن است؟

كتاب را گشودم و صفحه ي صد و هفده را پيدا كردم.   
سپس با چشمانم به دنبال آن سطر گشتم. همان سطري آنقدر آن را خوانده بودم تا ملكه ي ذهنم شود... سطري كه بيش ازهزاران معني را در خود جاي داده بود.

با زمزمه ي ضعيفي شروع به خواندن كردم.

يك بار، دو بار، سه بار...   
هر دفعه كه جملات در ذهنم تكرار مي شد ، بعدي جديد را در آن جمله پيدا مي كردم.

صداي پروفسور مرا از عالمي كه از آن جمله براي خود ساخته بودم، بيرون كشيد.

صدايش بلند نبود.   
محكم هم نبود...  
صداي او؛  
مرا به ياد ستوني مي انداخت كه ماهيت خود را به فراموشي سپرده بود.   
صداي پروفسور، استوار بودن را به فراموشي سپرده بود...

" بلند بخون لويي!"

آب دهانم را به آرامي فرو دادم و هواي درون ريه هايم را نو كردم.

چشمانم را به سطر هشتم ِ صفحه ي صد و هفده كتاب دوختم   
و با صدايي رسا، فضاي ساكت كتابخانه را مزين نمودم:

"انتظار ها، انتظار ها  
تب؛  
ساعات جواني در خيابان هاي پر درخت.   
عطشي سوزان ، براي هر آنچه كه گناه مي نامندش."

نگاهي به پروفسور انداختم... همچنان سرش پايين بود و به برگه ي رو به رويش مي نگريست.

با همان حالت و لحن بي تفاوتش گفت:

" و...؟"

او بي تفاوت نبود، تنها سعي مي كرد بي تفاوت باشد.  
و من مي دانستم، او هر چقدر هم ادعاي بي تفاوتي داشته باشد هرگز نمي تواند در برابر نوشته هاي آندره ژيد مقاومت كند...

با صداي آرام تري شروع به حرف زدن كردم:

"داره قضاوت هاي مردم رو نشون مي‌ده.   
داره نشون مي ده كه خيلي از ماها... -يا حتی همون مخاطبي كه نويسنده براي كتابش داشت- براي خودمون زندگي نمي كنيم.  
كوركورانه راه بقيه رو پيش گرفتيم و فقط ادامه مي ديم.  
داره مي گه، هدف ما شايد از نظر بقيه گناه به نظر بياد ولي هنوز هم هدف ماست.  
مي‌گه، به ذهن خودمون متكي باشيم.  
ما فقط يك بار به دنيا ميايم  
يك بار زندگي مي كنيم.   
ولي با اين حال فقط مي خوايم ظاهرمون رو حفظ كنيم...  
از صميم قلب از راهي كه پيش گرفتيم، از راهي كه مجبورمون كردن پيش بگيريم متنفريم.   
ولي باز هم ادامه مي ديم...  
اما هرگز، اون عطشي كه براي خواسته ي اصليمون در وجودمون زبانه مي كشه رو فراموش نمي كنيم..."

نفسي عميق كشيدم و با صداي ملايم تري ادامه دادم:

 _"_ ولينميدونيمكه بهزودييكروزفراميرسهكهاينعطشبرماغلبهميكنه _..."_

پروفسور با صورتي متعجب به من زل زده بود.  
نگاهش، رو به من بود اما گويي ذهنش، در اقيانوس افكار پيچيده اي كه داشت دست و پا مي زد و فرياد 'كمك' سر داده بود...

از زير لايه هاي غم و اندوهي كه مانند هميشه چهره اش را پوشانده بود، مي توانستم اندكي كنجكاوي ببينم.

اگر او را نمي شناختم، قطعا گمان مي بردم كه از من خوشش نمي آيد و از ديدن چهره ي من حال بدي پيدا مي كند.

نگاه دقيقش را بر سر تا سر بدنم گستراند و گفت:

" اين موقع روز پيش هري بودي؟!"

پروفسور مي دانست.  
حال كه مي انديشم، پروفسور مانند هري همه چيز را مي دانست...

به يك كلمه اكتفا كردم و پاسخ دادم:

" بله. "

بي صدا خنديد.

" چي درباره ي 'سرخ' بهت گفته ؟"

سرخ...   
هري، هيچ درباره ي سرخ به من نگفت.

در آن نامه ي عجيب ، او، تنها نوشت: 'سرخي را از من بگير...'

سرخي چه بود؟   
نمي دانم.

اما حتي تصور آنكه هري استايلز نامه اي كه براي 'لويي تاملينسون ِ آينده ' نوشتم را خوانده بود شرم آور است.

هنگامي كه در پاسخ به سوال پروفسور تنها سكوت كردم، وي دريافت كه هيچ نمي دانم.

" رشو ؟"

بدون هيچ تفكري بلافاصله ، گفتم:

" رشو كيه؟ "

با صداي بلند نفسي كشيد و گفت:

"به رنگ 'قرمز' در كشور رومانيا ميگن رشو."

كمي صبر كردم... ذهنم، تقريباً نمي توانست رنگي جز سياه و سفيد را تصور كند.

و البته كه سرخ، استثنا بود...

قرمز رنگ بال هاي آن فاخته ي بخت برگشته بود.  
قرمز، رنگ خون بود.   
قرمز، سرخ بود.  
قرمز، رشو بود...

هري در آن نامه خواستار اين بود تا سرخي را از او بگيرم.

سرخي رشو بود.  
و رشو جزئي از هري بود...

با نگاهي وحشت زده به پروفسور نگريستم.   
و اما چشمان او بازهم مملو از احساستي تهي بود...

"اون گفت.   
رشو مونيكاي عزيز منو كشت..."

سعي كردم جلوي بريده بريده شدن حرف هايم را بگيرم  
و ادامه دادم:

"مونيكا دخترش بود.   
و رشو جزئي از خودشه!"

پروفسور لبخند تلخي زد و سرش را به نشانه ي تاييد تكان داد...

> **[** **نفس** **بكش** **!** **بگذار** **آن** **ها** **بدانند** **كه** **تو** **هنوز** **زنده** **اي** **...]**


	9. Ucigaș sau amant (قاتل يا عاشق)

>   
>  **[?Care a fost păcatul lui Monica]**

قاتل، مقتول و قتل.   
عاشق، معشوق و عشق.   
يكي مي‌ميرد و ديگري جان و جهانش را فداي روح معشوق مي كند.  
او را مي كشد، اما عشقي كه در قلب قاتل جوانه زد هرگز نمي‌تواند مقتول را به زندگي بازگرداند...

نه قاتل و مقتول، و نه عاشق و معشوق توانايي پس فرستادن هديه اي چون مرگ را ندارند.

حفره اي كوچک در قلبم ايجاد شد...احساسي چون تهي و خالي بودن از هر چيز...  
بار ها و بار ها در كتاب هايي كه با اشتياق آن ها را فرا مي گرفتم و صفحه به صفحه شان را در ذهنم مي سپاردم،   
عشق را،   
خيانت را،  
حتی مرگ را با وجودم احساس كردم.

كلمات، آنچنان مرا در خود غرق مي‌نمود كه گاه مي‌انديشم سطر هاي كتاب همچون امواج اقيانوس و دريا، ذهنم را در خود مي بلعد...

دو دهه، زمان كمي براي تجربه ي زندگي بود...  
پروفسور پيش از تمام مشكلاتي كه برايش پيش آمد -آن هايي كه من مي دانم- هميشه ، با صدايي بلند و رسا به من مي گفت:

"حتی اگه چند صد سال در اين دنيا زندگي كني باز هم هيچي نمي دوني.   
زندگي مي تونه خيلي فرّار باشه. شايد فرّار تر از الكل..."

اما پس از آن اتفاق، پس از آن كه زندگي پروفسور وابسته به صندلي چرخ دار شد؛ ديگر حرفي اميد بخش براي داشتن يك زندگي پر شور و رنگي، از دهان او خارج نشد...

و صدايش گرچه همچنان رسا و بلند بود ولي لرزشي خفيف، گاه و بي گاه خود را ميان سخن هايش نمايان مي كرد.

اما احوال مضارع پروفسور دليلي براي فراموشي حرف هاي گذشته اش نبود...

من، عاشق نشدم. خيانت نكردم. فرزندي نداشتم و هرگز جان موجودي چون انسان را از بدنش خارج نكردم.

اما ماما فرق بين خوب و بد را پيش از آن كه شروع به حرف زدن كنم به من آموخت...   
البته پروفسور هميشه مي گفت:

" خوب و بد معنا ندارد. انسان ها مرز بين اين دو را مشخص كردند. ما هيچ‌وقت نمي تونيم نظري قطعي درمورد موضوعي بديم و بگيم خوبه يا بد!"

راستش نظري ندارم اما مي دانم خوبي و بدي وجود دارد...   
و از طرفي خوبي بدون بدي در هيچ دوره اي از تاريخ معنا نداشت!

و حتی اگر بخواهم با انسانيت و خوی صلح طلب وجودم -همان خويي كه در تمام آدم ها وجود دارد و همه جا حرفي از آن است- تصميم بگيرم، مي دانم عامل مرگ شدن گناه است...  
عامل مرگ فرزند...

ذهن آشفته ام اتفاقات را هضم نمي كرد...لحظه به لحظه انديشه اي نو در افکارم اعلام حضور مي كرد و در جنگ بين فرضيه هاي عجيب و دور از ذهن، هيچ كس پرچم سفيد به بالا نمي گرفت.

پاسخ تمام پرسش ها، برايم بس غير ممكن بود...

آخر مگر مي شد كسي به پاره ي وجودش آسيب برساند؟

به نظر مي رسيد مدت زيادي را به تفكر و فرضيه سازي پرداخته بودم... پروفسور بي توجه به من باز هم سرش را پايين انداخته بود، قلم را در بين انگشت اشاره و انگشت وسطش حركت مي داد و با اخم كم رنگي بر چهره اش، به روي ميز مي نگريست.

حالا چهره اش آن قدر بي تفاوت بود كه مي پنداشتي چند دقيقه ي پيش هيچ اطلاعاتي بينمان رد و بدل نشده.

مونيكا نام زيبايي بود...

با صدايي گرفته و اندكي لرزان، از پروفسور پرسيدم:

"مونيكا يعني چي؟"

پيرمرد لب هاي خشكش را با زبانش تر كرد.

حال كه با دقت بيش تري مي نگرم، رفتار هاي هري تابعي از تمام آدابي است كه پروفسور تمام عمر به آن ها پرداخته است.

تاثيري كه مرد از پروفسور برنارد كسپر پذيرفته بود مرا به تحسين وا مي داشت.

در اين چند روز گاه و بي گاه به رويا پردازي پرداختم.  
رويا پردازي كه شايد در دور ترين خيالاتم به حقيقت بپيوندد. آخر مگر كسي در اين زمين خاكي خاكستري وجود دارد كه نخواهد فردي جهانگرد چون هري استايلز باشد؟

" مونيكا اسمي به زبان آلمانيه...به معني ' تك و منحصر بفرد' "

و پروفسور باز هم ثابت كرد كه بر زبان آلماني مسلط است...

" هري آلمانيه؟ "

پيرمرد سرش را به نشانه ي تاييد تكان داد.   
كمي مكث كردم و با اندكي شك و ترديد ادامه دادم:

" شما اصالتاً آلماني هستين؟ "

لبخندي بر روي لبان مرد ايجاد شد. لبخندي كه از روي شادي نبود.

پروفسور از روي شادي لبخند نمي زد.  
او مي گفت سال هاست كه ديگر شاد نيست و تنها ظاهر سازي مي كند...  
اما من مي ديدم. هر روز مي ديدم كه ديگر حتی ظاهر خويش را نيز حفظ نمي كند.  
پروفسور به آن درجه از تهي و خالي بودن از همه چيز رسيده بود كه مي دانستم ديگر هيچ كدام از حركاتش از روي احساس نيست...

احساسات پروفسور نخفته بودند.  
احساسات او ، مدت ها پيش مرده بودند.

"دوباره بهم ثابت كرد كه 'اون' هرگز اشتباه نمي كنه.  
تو خيلي باهوشي لويي...خيلي زياد. "

تعريف هاي پروفسور در هر زماني مرا به ارضاي روحي مي رساند و موجب مي شد به نفس خود اطمينان كنم... اما اين بار آن لحن سرد و عجيب در نظرم خوش نمي آمد.

احساسي چون دلهره، قلبم را به تپشي بس عجيب وا مي داشت.

'او' كه بود كه هرگز اشتباه نمي كرد‌ و گويي مرا بيش از خود مي شناخت؟

" 'اون' كيه كه همه ي افراد رو اين قدر خوب مي شناسه؟ "

پروفسور قلم را روي ميز نهاد و تمام حواسش را به من سپارد و دست چپش را بر روي دست راستش قرار داد.

" به غريزه ات اطمينان كن لويي... همون كسي كه در اين چند روز توجه تو رو اين قدر به خودش جلب كرده! "

پروفسور برنارد كسپر!   
كسي كه به زندگي ساده و بي آلايش من كه جز نا اميدي و سياهي چيزي در آن نبود، رنگ سفيدي از علم و ادب بخشيد.   
كسي كه خود در افسردگي و نوميدي دست و پا مي زد، ولي اميد به زندگي را سر لوحه ي من قرار داد...

و حال، او مي دانست.  
پروفسور همه چيز را مي دانست.   
هري استايلز همه چيز را مي دانست...

اين ثابت مي كرد پروفسور چون مرشدي، هري را تحت تعليم خود قرار داده است... و حالا، من همان گونه كه پيرمرد را تحسين مي كنم، زندگي استايلز جوان نيز برايم جذاب است.

" ولي اون بهم گفت فقط اسمم رو مي دونه.  
بعد از يك مدت انسان ها نام هاي زيادي رو مي دونن ولي هيچ كدوم رو نمي شناسن. "

او، او، او.   
هر ثانيه، موردي جديد بر دانسته هايم در مورد آن مرد اضافه مي شد.  
مرد شخصيتي بي مانند داشت.  
هري استايلز، حتی فرا تر از شخصيت هاي كتاب هايي بود كه خوانده ام...  
خارق العاده تر از شخصيت هاي رمان هاي فرانسوي.

و امروز، من زندگي مردي را تحسين مي كنم كه جان را از بدن نحيف فرزندش بيرون كشيد‌ و مي انديشد خيالي به نام رشو، سرخي، رنگ قرمز، يا نمي دانم هر چيز ديگري كه هيچ از مفهوم آن نمي دانم، مونيكاي بيچاره اش را به قتل رسانده است!

هري استايلز مملو از تضاد ها و ترادف هايي است كه از دانستن آنها بس به وجد مي آيم.

شخصي مرموز و گاه بي پرده.  
فردي كه مي تواند نسخه اي جوان از پروفسور باشد.  
همان چشمان و حالت مجعد مو...

" انسان ها خيلي وقت ها دروغ نمي گن. ولي راستش رو هم نمي گن...  
من كاري با انسان ها ندارم لويي.  
دارم درباره ي هري حرف مي زنم."

پروفسور با لحني غريبه اي سخن مي گفت...متعجب نبود اما لرزش خفيفي در صدايش احساس مي شد.  
سر سپردگي پيرمرد به زندگي همچو آب، زلال و شفاف بود...  
و حرف هايش، گنگ تر از هميشه.

ذهنم در هر ثانيه به دنبال پاسخ جديدي براي پرسش هايي درمورد زندگي پر ماجراي مرد جوان بود.

هري يك پدر بود. پدري كه فرزندش را به قتل رساند...  
فكرم، ناخواسته به سمت كالوين منحرف شد.  
مي انديشم، آيا ممكن است روزي كالوين روح را از بدنم بيرون كشد ى تا اين حد بي رحم شود...

اما بي رحم كلمه ي صحيحي نيست.  
هري بي رحم نيست... نمي تواند باشد!

و اين تفكر به پايان مي رسد زيرا مقايسه ي كالوين با هري ممكن نبود... حداقل، تا امروز ممكن نبود...

" هري چرا مونيكا رو كشت ؟"

و همان سوال تكراري...همان سوالي كه موجب شد از اتاق مرد به بيرون رانده شوم... همان سوالي كه 'رشو' را وارد ‏دايرة المعارف واژگانم كرد...

" دير يا زود خودش بهت مي گه.  
از اعتمادش جوري كه خودش مي خواد استفاده كن.   
هر سوالي كه به ذهنت مي رسه نپرس.   
مي دوني چرا؟ "

چندي صبر كرد... من هم سكوت كردم و انتظار جمله ي بعدي را كشيدم.

" چون خيلي سال پيش يك خيانت باعث شد كه 'اون' بيدار بشه.  
تو كه نمي خواي بميري لويي..."

مرگ... پروفسور از چه حرف مي زد؟   
كلمات طوري از دهانش خارج مي شد كه گمان مي بردي چينشي بي الگو از واژه ها است...

"كاري نكن همه جا قرمز بشه..."

گفتم:  
" دنياي سياه و سفيد ما هرگز رنگي به خودش نمي گيره...   
سياه هميشه بر قرمز غلبه مي كنه. "

پروفسور سرش را تكان داد و با دهان بسته خنديد.

"هيچ چيز نمي تونه جلوي رشو رو بگيره! حتی رنگ سياه. "

پيرمرد دستش را بر روي چرخ هاي بزرگ صندلي قرار داد و آن را به جلو حركت داد و به سمت در رفت.   
دستگيره ي در را به سمت پايين كشيد و در را باز كرد.

" برو توي باغ، كنار رودخانه، يا زير درخت هاي شاه بلوط...  
هوا سرده، ولي خورشيد وسط آسمون ديده ميشه.   
برو و از تك تك پرتو هايي كه روي صورتت مي تابه و نور رو بهت مي بخشه لذت ببر...  
چشم هات رو نيمه باز كن و به خورشيد زل بزن.   
بذار نور گرم و پاك خورشيد باعث بشه مژه هات روي گونه هاي سرخت سايه بندازه...  
برو لويي.   
ثانيه ها دارن همين طوري كم و كمتر ميشن. "

> **[** **آخر** **گناه** **مونيكا** **چه** **بود؟** **]**


	10. Blestem alb-negru (نفرين سياه و سفيد)

> **‏ [.Și există doar negru, alb și roșu]**

نسيم ملايم نبود، بلكه مي وزيد. همانطور كه پروفسور گفته بود چهره ي خورشيد ميان ابر هاي خاكستري رنگ پنهان بود...

زانو هايم را خم كردم و بر روي كنده درخت قطع شده اي نشستم. كنده متعلق به درختي سالمند و قديمي بود.

پروفسور يا ماما، هرگز در مورد ماهيت آن درخت برايم سخن نگفته بودند. با اين حال باري از پيتر نژاد درخت را پرسيدم.

مرد پاسخ داد:' سرو ، سروِ هميشه سبز.'

كتاب ها هميشه مي گفتند، سبز نماد شادابي است. نماد طراوت است. مي گفتند، هنگامي كه وجودت سبز باشد، از سر مستي به يغما مي رسي.  
و سرو هميشه سبز بود.

با سال نو لباسش را نو نمي كرد.زمستان او را نمي دريد.  
تابستان چيزي به او نمي بخشيد.  
خودش بود و برگ هايش، خودش بود و قامت رعنايش.   
خودش بود و شب هايي كه 'عاشقانه' به همراه باد مي رقصيد.

به ياد دارم هنگامي كه از ماما خواستم پروفسور را جوري كه مي بيند برايم توصيف كند، گفت:"او چشم هايي سبز رنگ دارد. سبز تيره... سبزي كه در طبيعت مانندش كم، پيداست."

همان روز، هنگامي كه به همراه مرد به ميل عصرانه پرداختم از رنگ ها پرسيدم...اينكه چگونه اند و چطور احساسات را در خود مي پرورانند.

پروفسور ساعتي را صرف توصيف رنگ ها كرد. از ملايم بودن زرد گفت و از پاكي آبي، از غم زدگي نيلي گفت و از وحشيگري قرمز.  
طيف ها را تك به تك از نظر گذراند اما از 'سبز' هيچ نگفت.

از او خواستم از سبز بگويد. از رنگ چمن ها...برگ درختان در بهار... از طراوت بگويد.

گفت از سبز متنفر است!

تنفر... راستش هرگز ايده اي در مورد اين واژه، يا حتی احساسش نيز نداشته ام... نمي دانم. شايد هم تجربه اش كرده ام و ندانسته گذراندمش.

ديگر از سبز هيچ نگفتم. سوال آخرم را از كرد پرسيدم و آماده شدم تا پس از آنكه او پاسخ داد، از محضرش خارج شوم...

به ياد دارم آن عصر برنامه ي خواندن كتاب جديدي كه به تازگي از كتابخانه ي پيرمرد به امانت گرفته بودم را داشتم... تا جايي كه در خاطرم است. كتاب، 'جنگ و صلح' نام داشت و به قلم 'لئو تالستوی' نويسنده ي نامدار روس بود.پروفسور نگارش اين كتاب را مي پرستيد و معتقد بود، اندك نويسنده هايي چون 'تالستوی' مي توانند زندگي بيش از پانصد و هشتاد شخصيت را به بهترين نحو ممكن بر روي كاغذ آورند.

" پروفسور... من بدون ديدن رنگ ها چيكار كنم؟"

پيرمرد گفت:"سياه و سفيد هم جزئي از رنگ ها هستند..."سپس نفسي تازه كرد و با صداي آرام تري ادامه داد:" تو 'قرمز' رو هم مي بيني."

آري! قرمز، مايع حيات آن فاخته ي بخت برگشته بود...

پس از آنكه همه چيز را از رنگ ها دانستم براي خاتمه دادن به اين روند بي روح، دست به دامان تخيل و قدرت تصور قويي كه براي سال ها آن را در ذهنم پرورش داده بودم شدم...

طيف ها را نمي ديدم. نمي دانستم رنگين كمان به چه رنگ است، اما چشم هايم را طوري مي گشودم كه چيزي فرا تر از دنياي بي روح پيش رويم را مشاهده كنم...

گاه آسمان را سبز مي كردم و خاك را آبي، گاه آب زرد بود و ديوار ها بنفش، ابر ها نارنجي و برگ هاي خزان نيلي.

اما مي داني...حقيقت هرگز تغیير نمي كرد.  
گاه و بي گاه هنگامي كه ذهنم مشغول مي شد و چشمانم بي نور، رنگي جز خاكستري باقي نمي ماند...

انگشتان دست هايم از شدت سرما جمع نمي شدند و بخار غليظي پس از هر بازدم از دهانم خارج مي شد.

نگاهم را به رو به رو دوختم. به جايي كه جز باغِ درختانِ بي ثمر، چيزي ديده نمي شد... پس از باغ رود بود و پس از رود جنگل.پس از جنگل، جنگل بود و باز هم جنگل...وحشيگري حيوانات و افسار گسيختگي گياهان رونده.جنگل تاريك بود، تاريك چون سياهي شب، در غياب ماه.

وضعیت هوا تعادل نداشت. به ظاهر، سرما خود را به قدري فراگير كرده بود كه پا هايم چون بيد مي لرزيد. استعاره اي تكراري از شاخه هاي افشان درخت بيد.  
داري كه با هر نسيم ملايم و گرم چون عاشقي مجنون به سماع مي پرداخت. اما از نظر من اين استعاره، زماني زيبا تر مي شود كه بيد را بيد بخوانيم...پاهايم چون بال هاي هاي كوچك بيد مي لرزيد...

مردم معتقد بودند بيد مقلد است و هيچ از خود ندارد.  
ظاهري پروانه مانند و باطني آدم وار.  
عده اي هم مي گفتند، بيد پروانه اي است كه هنگام عاشقي سوخته... به دور شعله چرخيده و چرخيده تا وجودش زبانه كشيد و در معشوق شعله ور شد.  
مي گفتند شيطان بر بال هاي پروانه ي سوخته بوسه اي زد، و بيد متولد شد...

و حال هنگامي كه روشنايي با روز وداع مي گويد، خود را نمايان مي سازند و در آسمان شب به دنبال معشوق مي گردند.ديگر گل ها را نمي بينند و بال هايشان -كه روزي رنگارنگ بود- را زير نور تيز خورشيد به نمايش نمي گذارند...  
تنها، به دنبال عاشقي هستند كه آن ها را آتش زد، در خود شعله ور كرد، سوزاند و سپس، خود خاموش شد.

چشم هايم را بستم و براي لحظه اي كوتاه ، تمام افكار و تفكراتم را به فراموشي سپردم.

پروفسور مي گفت در داستان سرايي مهارت فراوان دارم.مي توانم از قطره اي آب اقيانوس بسازم، در آن پارو بزنم، از طوفان و باران بهراسم، و در آن غرق شوم...

از روي كنده درخت قديمي برخاستم و بي اراده شروع به حركت كردم... بي هيچ مقصد معيني، تنها پاهايم را يكي پس از ديگري به جلو راندم. ذهنم مملو از افكاري پوچ بود اما خالي تر از خالي.شايد پس از مدت ها، اينگونه بي هدف دست به انجام كاري زدم.

خود را به پاهايم سپردم و در جهت سوزناك باد حركت كردم.سر به پايين و دست هايم چون شاخوان بيد مجنون به جلو و عقب تاب مي خورد. زمين پر بود از سنگ ريزه و كلوخه هايي كه پايم را در آغوش مي گرفتند و هر كدام، قدمي همسفر من مي شدند.

به سرعت از مجاورت باغ گذشتم. بي توجه به كلويي كه با روبنده اي تيره رنگ از در عمارت خارج شد، به راهم ادامه دادم.

هنگامي كه جهت وزش باد تغير كرد سرم را بالا گرفتم. در ابتداي آن جاده بودم...جاده اي كه هرگز نامي را از آن خود نكرد، تنها القابي را برگزيد كه هر كدام از مردم شهر با توجه به سرنوشت خويش، آن را بد يُمن مي خواندند...

راهم را كج كردم و از جاده ي نفرين شده فاصله گرفتم... بي آنكه هيچ اراده اي بر روي دست هاي سرد و يخ زده ام داشته باشم در آهني را با حركتي، به سمت جلو هل دادم. لولا هاي زنگ زده اش، طنين گوش خراشي را بر فضا غالب كرد.

قدم هايم را كند تر كردم و جاي به جاي قبرستان را از نظر گذراندم. در قسمت غربي -كه رو به جنگل بود- فردي ديده مي شد.از لباس هايي كه بر تن داشت پيدا بود زن است. قد متوسط و در عين حال اندامي كشيده.  
كلاه ويكتورين بزرگي بر سر داشت و پالتويي بلند و خوش دوخت بر تنش ديده مي شد.

پروفسور مي گفت كلاه ويكتورين را تنها برسر اشراف زادگان مي تواني ببيني... زن نگاهش را از مزار قديمي كه كنار آن ايستاده بود گرفت و به صورت غريزي به من نگريست.

با خونسردي تمام راهم را ادامه دادم و بي آنكه فكر كنم يا تصميمي بگيرم خود را در كنار قبري نو، يافتم.  
نگاهم را به رو به رو دوختم. زن، دستمال پارچه اي تيره رنگي از كيف كوچكي كه بر درست داشت بيرون آورد و آن را بر گوشه ي چشمانش كشيد.

ماما مي گفت هنگامي كه از ته قلبم مي خندم چين هاي كوچكي در كناره ي چشمانم ايجاد مي شود... زن هم همان چين ها را داشت، با اين تفاوت كه نمي خنديد... حتی لبخند كم رنگي نيز بر روي لبانش ديده نمي شد و تشخيص آن اشك هاي اندوهگين از اشک شوق كار دشواري نبود...

كلاهش را كمي پايين كشيد و دستمال را درون كيفش گذاشت و به سرعت از قبرستان خارج شد.  
هنگام خروج كفش هايش را ديدم... بوت هايي ظريف با پاشنه اي نسبتا بلند به پا داشت و با حالت مضطرب و آشفته اي قدم بر مي داشت.

انديشيدم، چگونه پاشنه ي كفش هايش در گِل نرم و نسبتا خيس قبرستان فرو نمي رود...؟!

و حال در ميان يك هكتار قبرستان، تنها من مانده بودم، ليليان و هزاران روح و جسم فرسوده.

بي توجه به تخته سنگي كه براي نشستن در كناره ي مزار قرار داشت بر روي خاك خيس نشستم. اهمييتي نداشت كه اكنون تمام لباس هايم گِل مي شود و سرما به مغز استخوانم نفوذ مي كند. شايد سرما بخورم و چند روزي را بي دغدغه در رخت خواب بگذرانم.  
البته پروفسور مي گفت سرماخوردگي از سرما نمي آيد و تا وقتي نزديك فردي بيمار نشوي سالم مي ماني.

به نظر مي رسيد از سرماي هوا كاسته شده است زيرا انگشت هاي دستانم بي هيچ مشقتی باز و بسته مي شوند... نمي دانم، شايد هم بدن من سازش را پذيرفته بود. مثل هميشه!

به ياد دارم ليليان نيز هميشه سردش بود و لباس هاي گرم بر تن مي كرد. پيراهني خاكستري رنگ مي پوشيد و آستين هاي بلند پيراهن را با انگشتان باريكش تا جايي كه مي توانست به پايين مي كشيد. انديشيدم، آيا حال نيز سرما را احساس مي كند؟

مي دانستم در مراسم خاكسپاري زيباترين لباس و كفش را بر تن مرده مي كنند...سپس او را در تابوت چوبي مي گذارند و در گودالي به عمق شش فوت به خاك مي سپارند. و بعد مشخصات فرد را بر روي صليبي حك مي كنند و آن را بر سر قبر مي گذارند؛و پايان!ديگر هيچ راه برگشتي در كار نيست... حتی آن باريكه ي نور...ديگر تنها خاك است و خاك.

مي توانم تصور كنم ليليان پيراهني بلند به رنگ آبي به همراه كفش هايي رسمي- از همان هايي كه خانم هاي ميانسال در جشن ها به پا مي كنند- بر تن دارد. با چشماني بسته در يك تابوت از جنس چوب هايي قديمي و پوك خوابيده است و گيسوان طلايي اش بر روي شانه اش ريخته شده است.

ليليان عاشق رنگ آبي بود و ساعت ها با اشتياق از اين رنگ برايم سخن مي گفت.  
مي گفت آسمان آبي است. دريا آبي است. پيراهن من آبي است -گرچه خاكستري بود- و چشم هاي تو نيز آبي هستند...آبي‌ِ به رنگ آب هاي آزاد.

ليليان معتقد بود آبي رنگ آرامش است. رنگ آزادي و رها بودن از هر چيز.

آبي، رنگ اميد است.

هر بار كه دخترك اينگونه درباره ي اين رنگ سخن مي گفت بي توجه به ادامه ي حرف هايش، به تجسم آبي در كنار سبز مي پرداختم.آرامش در كنار طراوت...   
و تنها خدا مي داند اين دو، در كنار هم تا به چه اندازه زيبا مي شوند.

كاش ليليان اينجا بود تا باز هم برايم از آبي بگويد.از هر چيز كه مي خواهد بگويد و بگويد و بگويد. قول مي دهم به هيچ چيز نيانديشم و تنها به چگونگي خارج شدن كلمات از دهانش دقت كنم...

كاش به جاي آنكه زير خروار ها خاك مدفون شود ، اينجا بود. كاش شانه اش بود... آغوشش بود... كاش دست هايش بود...  
تا سرم را بر روي شانه اش بگذارم، دست هايش را به دورم حلقه كند و سخت در آغوشش گريه كنم.

> **[** **و** **تنها** **سياه** **،** **سفيد** **و** **قرمز** **است** **كه** **وجود** **دارد** **.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> اگر متوجه نشدید باید ذکر کنم، در این چپتر متوجه شدیم لویی کور رنگی داره.   
> لویی فقط طیفهای سفید، سیاه و قرمز رو میبینه.   
> برای همینه که چشمهای هری، در چپترهای پیشین، خاکستری وصف شدن.   
> برای همینه که آسمان در رشو خاکستری رنگه.   
> و توجه بیش از حد به رنگ خون در چپتری که لویی اون فاختهی مرده و غرق در خون رو پیدا کرد هم برای همینه.
> 
> فقط طیفهای سیاه، سفید و سرخ.


	11. Lucrurile acelea (آن چیز ها)

> **[.Ochii sunt subordonați spiritului uman]**

شب ها دیوانه وار سرد است و من در پس این یخ بندان بدون یخ، در حال لرزیدن ام. با این که هنوز زمستان پا به عرصه ی امسال نگذاشته است اما باد های سوزناک و تازیانه وار شهر را در آغوش گرفته اند.

گرچه در گوشه ای از قلبم خواستار برگشت به خانه ام اما تفکرات و فرضیه هایم درباره ی هری استایلز و حرف های پروفسور امانم نمی دهد.

عجیب است که حال، برای فردی که تا به حال با او ملاقات نداشته ام و همچنین مرده است دلسوزی می کنم. اما آخر گناه یک کودک چه می تواند باشد که در شش سالگی توسط پدرش به قتل برسد؟

سرم را بالا می گیرم و با دقت به تاریکی محضِ جاده، فکر کردن به مونیکای بیچاره را از خاطرمی برم.

فضای راه در تاریکی کامل غرق گشته است و نور ضعیف ماه، توانایی غلبه بر این سیاهی را ندارد.

با فکر به اتفاقات اخیر، بدنم به لرزه می افتد و سعی می کنم با قدم هایی بلند تر از قبل راه مقصد را پیش بگیرم.

احتمالا ماما در خانه انتظار کالوین و یا من را می کشد، روی صندلی اش نشسته است و در حالی که شال بافتنی اش را روی شانه های خمیده اش انداخته است، به در نگاه می کند...

و این حقیقت که سهم ماما از زندگی با خانواده اش تنها عشق ورزیدن بدون پاسخ و انتظار و انتظار و انتظار است همچون یک بیماری لاعلاج جانم را اسیر کرده است...

در حالی که با سرعت بیشتری راه می روم، دست هایم را بیش از پیش درون جیب های بالا پوشم می فشارم تا شاید اینگونه تحمل این سرمای بی رحم آسان تر شود.

سرما حرکات را کند می کند و حالا که پس از ده دقیقه به عمارت پروفسور رسیده ام، می اندیشم که آیا در زمان نیست تاثیری دارد؟ آیا می تواند ده دقیقه را چون ده ساعت طولانی کند یا تمام این ها تنها وهمِ افکار بی معنای من است؟

بدون آنکه دستم را از جیب لباس بیرون آورم، با آرنج در بزرگ عمارت را هل دادم و وارد شدم.

موج هوای گرم چون گدازه های آتشفشان بدنم را سوزاند. احساس گر گرفتگی شدیدی در نقطه به نقطه ی صورتم احساس کردم و بی اختیار لبخند پر رنگی بر روی چهره ام نشست.

اما عمر این لبخند، حتی کوتاه تر شب پره های ناکام بود. با به یاد آوردن تمام حرف های پروفسور، لرزه ای بر بدنم افتاد، تمام سعی ام را کردم تا افکار قضاوت گرانه ام را کنار بگذارم و دل سوزی برای آن کودک شش ساله ی بی گناه را در اعماق ذهنم دفن کنم.

اما متاسفانه انسان، توانایی بستن و دور ریختن افکارش را ندارد.

گاه می اندیشم که شاید نقص خلقت جهان و مخلوقات، ناتوانی در کنترل ذهن است اما حال که با دقت بیشتر به این موضوع فکر می کنم، می بینم اگر انسان می توانست بعضی از افکارش را دور بریزد، آنگاه احساساتش را نیز به فراموشی می سپرد.   
انتخاب می کرد تا به درد و یا خوشحالی فکر نکند و آن گاه تبدیل به سنگ می شد.   
سنگی که توانایی تصمیمی گیری بدون دخالت احساسات را دارد.

حتی شاید تصمیم بگیرد منطق و توانایی تصمیم گیری اش را نیز دور بریزد و آن گاه حتی از بیماری های واگیر داری چون طاعون نیست خطرناک تر می شد.

اما در کنار تمام این اتفاقات اخیر و زندگی هری استایلز، هرگز گمان نمی بردم، روزی که یکی از شخصی ترین و خجالت آور ترین نامه هایی که به خودِ آینده ام نوشته ام توسط یک غریبه خوانده شود، ذهنم درگیر چیز دیگری باشد!

هوای زیادی را به یک باره وارد ریه هایم می کنم و سپس بریده بریده آن را به بیرون میرانم. چشم هایم را باری روی هم می فشارم و سپس چند بار با پشت دست بر در بسته ی کتابخوانه می کوبم.

برای لحظه ای پشیمان شدم و تصمیم گرفتم سری به کلویی بزنم، شاید پروفسور و هری استایلز نمی خواستند کسی مزاحمشان شود اما نمی دانم کلویی به عمارت بازگشته بود یا نه، آخرین باری که او را دیدم، با روبنده ی سیاه رنگش در حال ترک عمارت به سوی شهر بود.

در را گشودم و به محض وارد شدن من، پروفسور جمله اش را قطع کرد، مانند تمام اوقاتی که زمانش را در کتابخانه می گذراند، پشت میز بزرگش نشسته بود و قلمی را بین انگشتان اشاره و شستش می چرخاند.

چشم های آقای استایلز و پروفسور بر روی چهره ام میخکوب شد و احساس حماقت غریبه ای وجودم را فرا گرفت. پروفسور بی آنکه چشم هایش را از رویم بر دارد گفت:  
"باید قبل از ورود به جایی که درش بسته است، در بزنی."

گوش های پروفسور به دلیل کهنسالی وی سنگین است. گاهی می بینم که برای شنیدن آوا های ضعیف تقلا می کند و هنگامی که هیچ نمی فهمد، احساس شرمندگی از چهره اش می بارد.

هیچ دوست نداشتم این احساس وجود فردی چون پروفسور برنارد کسپر، را فرا بگیرد.

این بار، صدایم را کمی بالا بردم و گفتم:  
"معذرت می خوام پروفسور، دیگه تکرار نمی شه."

می دانستم آقای استایلز صدای در را شنیده است و تنها امیدوار بودم اشاره ای به این موضوع نکند...

پروفسور سرش را پایین انداخت. به نظر می رسید وجود من، به مکالمه ی آن ها لطمه وارد کرده است و حال پروفسور نمی دانست چه بگوید.

تصمیم گرفتم بیش از این خود را کوچک نشمارم و از اتاق را ترک کنم اما با حرفی که هری استایلز بر زبان آورد حرکت پا هایم را متوقف کردم.

"باز هم به قبرستان رفتی؟"

و تمام افکار شلوغ و بی نظم من یک باره، تنها در یک سوال منسجم شد که آیا این مرد مرموز باز هم مرا در قبرستان زیر نظر گرفته بود؟

آشفته، نگاهم را به مرد سپردم و او بلافاصله چشم هایش را به سمت پایین هدایت کرد و به کفش هایم نگریست:

"کفش هات گِلیه."

می خواستم در پاسخ بگویم:  
"جاده ها از نم نم بارون های شبانه خیس و گِلی هستند. تمام باغ ها، مزارع، حیاط‌ ها... و در آخر قبرستان."   
اما سکوت را پذیرفتم و سعی کردم بدون خیره شدن، به هری استایلز نگاه کنم.

مرد چشم هایش را به آرامی روی هم گذاشت و در حالی که به سمت بالا حرکت می داد، با بینی، عمیق نفس کشید:

"بوی مرگ می دی."

نگاهم را به کفش هایم دوختم و زمزمه وار، طوری که آقای استایلز صدایم را نشنود، زیر لب گفتم:"مثل تو."

هری استایلز، خفه خندید و در حالی که با چشم های خاکستری رنگش قصد ذوب کردن مرا داشت رو به پروفسور گفت:  
"برنارد، چی به این بچه درباره ی من گفتی؟"

پروفسور، اما آهی از روی خستگی کشید. به نظر می رسید تنها ماندن در یک اتاق سرد و تاریک که یک شمع کوچک خورشیدش بود و یک بطری نوشیدنی الکلی تمام آذوقه اش، را به گذراندن اوقاتش همراه با هری استایلز ترجیح می دهد.

نوک قلم را به آرامی در ظرف کوچک دوات فرو برد و با صدایی آزرده گفت:  
"بهش گفتم، رشو در زمان رومانیایی به معنای رنگ قرمزه."

و تمام آن افکار سرسام آور و احساس دلسوزی، باری دیگر تمام وجودم را در بر گرفت...

در حقیقت، حتی با فکر کردن به مونیکای بیچاره چشم هایم به سوزش می افتد.

در این هنگام تنها حصار بسته ی مزرعه ی افکارم را باز می کنم و به خود، اجازه ی بیان جمله ای خبری را می دهم.

به قفسه سینه ی هری استایلز نگاه کردم و گفتم:  
"و رشو خودتی. تو مونیکا رو کشتی."

استایلز قدمی به سمتم برداشت چشم هایش که در عین خاکستری بودن، نفوذ بالایی داشتند را بر من دوخت.

می گویند چشم ها احساسات را بروز می دهند. چشم ها عشق و شور را در بر دارند. چشم ها تابع روح انسان هستند. چشم ها قطرات اشک را فرو می ریزند.   
چشم ها، چشم ها، چشم ها...

اما ای کاش سیمای چشم هایم خموش بود تا اینگونه در آن دریای ژرف غرق نشوم و به من خیانت نکند.

و من، چه از چشم ها می دانم، هنگامی که رنگی جز خاکستری نمی بینم؟!

" من دختر شش ساله ام رو نکشتم لویی تاملینسون! رشو کشت."

حنجره اش منقبض می شود و با حرکت لبان باریک و زبان سرخش کلامی را می گوید. امید می بخشد، توهین می کند، تشویق می کند و یا حتی چه دل ها که با همین کلام نمی شکند.

حروف را با صدای گیرا و دلنشینش بر زبان می آورد. آوایی که گاه گرم و صمیمی است و من را به یاد نشستن در کنار بخاری هیزمی در کلبه ای چوبی میان جنگل می اندازد و گاه چون آب یخ زده ی چال های کوچکی که در خیابان است سرد.

لحن صحبت هایش هرگز تغییر نمی کند اما چینش کلمات او، احوالش را همچون نمایشی تراژدیک و گنگ برایم به تصویر می کشند... و تک تک همین واژه ها و تمام آن حروف هشتند که تصویرش را در ذهن بی رنگم می سازند.

"رشو من نیستم. رشو حتی متعلق به من هم نیست... رشو ویژگی نیست، خاصیت نیست، مادیات نیست... رشو جزئی از افرادی شبیه به منه و تنها واژه ای که می تونه وصفش کنه، سُرخیه."

> **[** **چشم** **ها** **تابع** **روح** **انسان** **هستند** **.]**


End file.
